A Twilight Saga
by Kiyoshi-pure
Summary: It started like this. "Mom, I want to move in with Charlie and Kylie" my father and twin sister. Little did I know, Kylie was the one to lead me to my love. She led me into this world of myth, and for that, I am in debt to her.
1. Leaving

Bella's Preface-

I'd never given much thought about how I would die, but dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. All the actions I had taken to lead myself here, I could not regret. Though they brought me to my death, they had brought me to Edward.

I die today for my mother, some might call it noble, but I can't bear the thought of her, or anyone, dying, especially when I could have stopped it. So as I run down the quiet street of the all too familiar neighborhood, walking into my death, my heart races. The worry that has swept over me is vivid and powerful, it has taken over and robbed me of rational sense I may have in my form. As I stumble along the hard cement, the dance studio become visible in the distance, and my speed increases, running head on into my death.

Xox- Bella's POV-xox

I sat in the car- my mother at my side, her hands on the steering wheel- the windows are rolled down, and the wind is sweeping through the opening, twisting my hair in its powerful, yet graceful dance. The sun sprawled in, casting a soft and muted glow on my pale skin, leaving me in its blistering temperature, holding me captive in its warm and beautiful glow. I would miss Phoenix, the perfect, cloudless sky; the hot dusty sands that made up the earth; the calm, dull gray green foliage; but mostly, I would miss the sun.

"You don't have to do this you know" my mother told me. How many times had she said this? It had begun when I told her about my decision, continuing after we called Charlie; after we bought the plane tickets; after I had packed; after we had taken me out of school, and still, she tried over and over again to tell me this. I knew I didn't have to, but I was. And where was I moving?

In the Olympic Peninsula, north-west in Washington State, was a small town, living under a constant cover of clouds, was a small town named Forks. I detested Forks, like a child detested vegetables- and then some. It rained more in Forks than in any other town in the continental U.S. and when it was raining, it was snowing. My father, Charlie, was the chief of police in Forks. I had spent one month in Forks every summer- until I was fourteen, then I had put my foot down, and we all met in California for a family vacation for two weeks.

I was pushed out of my self-narration by my erratic mother with another "You don't have to do this you know"

"Mom, I'll be fine, I'll stay with Charlie" I told her.

I guess now I had to admit why I was exiling myself to Forks. Well, my mother had remarried, his name was Phil, and he was a minor league baseball player, so he traveled a lot. I hated travel, and so my mother would stay with me while Phil was on the road- but it made her unhappy to be away from him, so I had chosen my course- a course of cloud filtered days, regularly gloomed down on by rain and- if I was incredibly unlucky that day- snow.

"Okay, say hi to Charlie, and tell Kylie I love her" my mother told me. I nodded and hugged her before boarding my flight.

A four-hour flight to Seattle and a one-hour flight up to Port Angeles, and an hour drive to Forks. The flights were not what had me worried; it was the ride with Charlie- undoubtedly in the police cruiser- that had me worried. My father was the silent type, keeping his emotions as muted as possible- a trait I had gained from him in the little time spent with him.

The plane let off in Port Angeles, I grabbed my backpack and parka and made my way out of the plane with the other passengers. The airport was crowded with people, and among my search for my father, I laid eyes on my sister.

Kylie was my sister- my fraternal twin in fact- she was my best friend. We talked for hours on the phone, over the internet, and any other way we found possible. I hadn't seemed her since Christmas- she lived with my father in this never ending rainy day. Kylie was my height, with the same pale skin and dark chocolate brown hair. Her differences were that her lips had a bit more of a pout than mine and her eyes were a piercing dark green. She was searching among the crowd when she saw me, and her pink- nearly red- lips spread wide across her face.

I ran to her in a flash, and the second I was in arms length of her, I was in her hug. After a moment she pulled back, still smiling and said "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" I looked her up and down- she had on a pair of light-dye bellbottom jeans and a purple top that clung to her upper thighs while it billowed in between. Her hair was down and possibly an inch or so longer than mine but just as curly. Charlie walked up to my and hugged me.

"I missed you, Bells" Charlie said.

"Me too Dad" I informed him. He let go and lead me and Kylie to get my luggage.

"So, how is Phoenix?" my sister asked.

"Good, Mom says hi, and that she loves you" I told her.

She pulled out her phone and began a text- to my mother, though she would never respond back because she was technology impaired. Charlie and I fished for my two luggage bags while Kylie just as Kylie had sent her text. She grabbed my last bag before Charlie or I had even seen it and handed it to Charlie.

"So, please tell me it's not raining" I begged her.

"It's not snowing" Kylie told me, avoiding the disappointment I would have if it was raining.

I sighed and stepped out. The pit-pat of rain on the ground was my "welcome home" banner, the cruiser thirty yards away was my present, and the freezing puddle at my feet was the unwelcome, snooty, rude cousin who undermined anything and everything I did with my life. Charlie set the luggage on a small patch of dry ground and ran to the cruiser while I put on my parka. I looked over at my sister who was standing at my side under the awning in front of the airport's main entrance looked out at the air whose solid fluidity was interrupted by the constant and pelting drops of water.

"I'll never understand you about this" I told Kylie. She looked at me and smiled. Although she was unmistakably the same age I was, she seemed so much older and so much younger. Younger in her innocent smile and kind eyes, older in the way she talked and understood you.

Charlie pulled up and got out to put my bags in the trunk. I rushed to the front seat while Kylie walked to the door of the back seat and sat down on the driver's side. I pulled off my parka while my sister pulled out her camera from her bag- a purple digital camera. She handed it to me asking "Bella, will you take pictures of me back here? Dad never does and I want a funny picture back here!"

I took the camera as she posed, once with a smile, the second with an alien "live long and prosper" sign, the third and forth we of her with a handmade sign with numbers and letters- to what I assume we the signs criminals held up when they went into the system. Charlie saw this and frowned as he got it.

"Kylie, getting arrested isn't funny" he lectured her. Kylie nodded and took her camera back, going over the pictures, pleased with them.

Charlie started the cruiser, occasionally making small talk while Kylie starred off into space. She finally spoke up with a-

"Dad, can we stop at 7-11? Please!" she sounded like a five year old. Charlie glanced into the rear-view mirror just as she added the pout and big eyes. The pout was subtle, her bottom lip protruding out ever so slightly, making you fall into the same eerie sense of security that a toddler had, making you puttee in her careful hands. If her pout didn't get you- and believe me, it always did- her big green eyes made you cave. They was rather glossy, giving off the appearance of tears building up, making her seem like a crying child who had been abandoned.

"Fine" Charlie mumbled, looking away from her famous combo. Kylie made a big smile at me. Mine was incredibly good, but I wasn't as good as her.

Charlie pulled in after a few minutes and handed Kylie two fives. We walked in as she stuffed the money down into her pockets. We walked to the drink station. Kylie had her cup filled in seconds, then she turned to the fixings- her usual cinnamon and mini marshmallows. I put on a lid as she grabbed a few little shots of something or another. I looked at her with a questioning look.

"Coffee shots, I was too excited to sleep last night." She explained.

"You're always hyper in some form, do you really need caffeine?" I asked her. She nodded.

We paid for our drinks and got back in the cruiser and drove off. The ride was pretty pleasant; Kylie and I joked around, sipped our drinks, and made fun of something every now and again. We got off the freeway in drove onto Main Street- the busiest street on Forks. Suddenly there was a gasp from the back of the cruiser. Kylie turned to look at me with a bog grin on her face. We slowed to a stop, waiting for the light to turn green, when she rolled the window down and stuck her head out.

"Hey Lauren, Jessica" she called to two teenage girls about our age on the side walk. They looked at her, a confused expression on their face. "Guess you were right, being funny is a crime!"

I laughed at my sister's comedy as she sat down to her original position while the two girls gawked at her, along with the rest of the town, wondering what they were looking at. Kylie rolled up the window and smiled. The song _Viva La Vida_ by Coldplay- my sister's favorite song- permeated the air from her phone. She pulled it out and laughed to herself, and responded to a text- from whom though, I wondered.

The cruiser came to a stop and Charlie got out, followed by me and Kylie. It had finally stopped raining, and the air reeked of the fallen rain. Charlie and Kylie grabbed the bags from the trunk and led me inside. I flew up the steps- somehow managing to magically not trip- and walked into the room I would now get to share with Kylie.

The walls were a calming green; two beds were positioned parallel to each other and the far wall. In the corner was the rocking chair and a black dresser with glass knobs. To my right was a desk with a fairly new, black, modern computer- no doubt because Kylie loved to write- and a small stack of papers. There was a window on the far wall that faced to street, but there was a second with a small window sill that had a view of the woods behind the house, and on the other side of the street. To the left of that window was a decent sized closet, and to the right was a large built in bookcase. Kylie walked in and placed the bag on the bed closest to me.

I looked at the bed, purple sheets and pillows, with a touch of black and grey in some print on the pillows or the comforter. The bed beside that had a black and white quilt, several black and white pillows complemented by a bright green throw, a soft yellow blanket under the quilt, and a purple accent pillow. I assumed the purple bed was mine, so I sat down and watched as Kylie walked to her bed, grabbed the book from under her pillow and walked to the window sill, perching herself up to her liking and began to read. Charlie finally walked in and dropped the bag.

"Kylie helped me pick out the bedding, you like purple, right?" he asked me, eyeing Kylie.

"Yeah, purple's great, why?" I asked him. He glanced at Kylie again before saying anything.

"She finds it good fun to prank me" he explained. I nodded with the understanding "awe".

Kylie didn't look up from her book, but she was smiling to herself. Charlie walked out to do who knows what- Kylie knows, I guess- leaving me to unpack. One great thing about Charlie, he doesn't hover.

Xox-Kylie's POV-xox

We were driving through Main Street when I saw Lauren and Jessica from my grade. They were the worst, their favorite past-times were making fun of me and my friends, gossiping and being over all, very nasty. Lauren was in a pair of skinny jeans and yellow spaghetti strap shirt- in the middle of January! Jessica was in a mini skirt and a long sleeved red sweater- I repeat, in the middle of January! I gasped at how pathetic they looked, and then, a thought crossed my mind. I glanced over at my twin sister- Bella- and smiled my devious smile. I waited till the cruiser was at the light before carrying out.

I rolled the window down and stuck my head out, calling out "Hey Lauren, Jessica!" They looked over at me, the confusion painted over their faces was priceless. "Guess you were right, being funny is a crime!"

Bella laughed in the background, and Lauren and Jessica starred at me like I was insane. _Gossip about __that__!_ I thought to myself. I rolled up the window and smiled in triumph. I was waiting for Charlie's mumbling, the usual "Kylie, you'll be the ending of me" when my phone began to play Viva La Vida- my favorite song in the world- by Coldplay. I had set those up for only my speed dials, and since Bella was here, that left my mother, and five best friends. I pulled out my phone and examined the caller ID.

"_Edward_" the screen read. I opened the text. "_Hey! Saw the Lauren and Jessica scene. FUNNY! I got pictures!_" I smiled, remembering how I had forgotten the most important item in making fun of your foes- always take a picture as blackmail- or to sell to allies. I smiled and responded back.

We pulled up by the time I had finished. I put my phone away and got out. Charlie got the trunk open and I grabbed one of the two bags Bella had brought along. I led her to the house, but she passed me at the stairs- for I had stumble… stupid klutziness! I walked in and dropped the bag on herbed and walked to my own. Grabbing my book- Taming of the Shrew- I walked to the window sill and perched myself into a comfortable reading position.

"Kylie helped me pick out the bedding, you like purple, right?" Charlie seemed almost afraid.

"Yeah, purple's great, why?" I figured Charlie had given off some hint that he suspected I was setting him up for failure, and if I was, he planned to bring me down with him.

"She finds it good fun to prank me" he told her. Bella gave a simple understanding "awe". I tried not to show any sign that I had heard, or even cared, but I ended up smiling. Charlie left- to watch basket ball I think- while Bella began to unpack.

Xox

So, is anyone wondering if Kylie knows about the Cullens? I am!

Random typed up voice: wouldn't you already know? I mean you're the one writing the story, aren't you?

Me: yeah, so? I can't add a little bit of a cliffy?

RTUV: no, not really…

Me: that's not true! Oh, hey, you guys, I need a good name for RTUV- and RTUV isn't a boy or a girl… yet

RTUV: so what am I then?

Me: I don't know… oh well….

REVIEW!!!!

I I

I I

I I

_______

\ /

\/


	2. The First Day is always Interesting

Kioshie here! So… I don't know, I just wanted to say I was here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (*sigh*)

Xox-Edward's POV-xox

I was standing outside of Kylie's house walking up to the door when I smelt blood- and it was strong. It took all of my urge not to go and find the source. I ran to my car and drove back home. With the long winding drive, I was able to think. The smell was so much like Kylie's yet different. Maybe her's had changed, and it was incredibly strong to me. Maybe it was from not hunting often enough. I pulled up and pulled out my phone. I pressed the eight buttons instead of pressing my speed dial, but I think the extra second or two could have done me a bit of good.

"Hey Edward, aren't you supposed to be here my now?" Kylie asked me.

"Yeah, something came up" I told her.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" I gulped, thinking- What if I can't talk to her anymore?

"Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow" I told her, pressing end.

I sighed and parked my car in the garage. Getting out, I walked in to go mope around in my room.

_What's with him?_- Rose wondered.

_Why are you so depressed all of a sudden Edward?_- Jasper.

_Why's whittle Eddie so sad? Girlfriend dump him?_- Emmett.

I growled at Emmett and ran up to my room. I turned on some music and tried to think clearly. I guess I stayed there all night because eventually Alice walked in and told me I need to get dressed for school. I pulled something at random and got dressed. I walked into the bathroom and attempted to brush my hair, but in the end it was still going in all directions. I walked down to the living room to see Rose and Emmett making out, and their thoughts- well, I'll spare you here. Jasper and Alice cuddling on the couch, trying to be mindful for me, while Esme was reading a magazine of some kind, so I walked to the door and cleared my throat. Alice and Jasper jumped up while Emmett and Rose groaned.

"Hey, if I have to hear it, you have to interrupt it when we leave!" I declared.

_Why, wittle Eddie not like our thoughts?_- Emmett.

I growled at Emmett and ran out the door to the Volvo, Alice and Jasper right behind me, Rose and Emmett trudging at a so human speed. Once we were all in, I pulled out of the large garage and sped down the winding road. Once at the school, we went our separate ways. I walked up to Kylie's locker, hoping I was wrong, but she wasn't there, so I kept walking, searching the school for her thoughts.

Xox-Kylie's POV-xox

Later on that day, Billy Black and his son Jacob came over and brought Bella over her truck. It was an old Chevy with a dull, aging red paint job, and it was perfect for Bella. That night we had gone to the diner for dinner, to sort of celebrate that Bella was living with us. When we got home, I headed up to my room to get dressed for bed. I had on a pair of black flannel pajama bottoms with colorful snowflakes, with a black long sleeve shirt with the white outline of a penguin on the front. I crawled onto my bed and pulled the covers over my body, sinking into the soft, warm touch of the sheets. That morning, I awoke to my alarm. The rain was pouring down softly on the roof. Bella was already awake, and by the looks of it, she did not have a good night sleep. I got up and walked into the bathroom. After a shower, I dried my hair and got dressed.

I was wearing just a simple pair of dark boot-cut jeans and a red long sleeve shirt. I pulled on my boots and ran down the stairs for breakfast. Bella had made pancakes with bananas on top. I smiled and sat down at the table as I waited for my food- along with my dad. I ate quickly, afraid of being late- an old habit of mine because I skateboarded to school, despite my clumsiness.

"Bella, hurry, we're gonna be late!" I urged her.

"Kylie, we have a good half hour, why are you so worried?" she asked me.

"Oh… Force of habit I guess, I normally ride my board to school" I told her. She rolled her eyes.

My sister and I shared a few things, parents, a room, our pale skin and dark hair, and clumsiness. Other than that, we were pretty different. My poor sister was rather self-conscious, and shy around everyone. I myself had enough confidence to carry myself with dignity- even if I was scared on the inside- and I could make friends easy, but I was always weary of _who_ I wanted as a friend. I got up and scrubbed my bowl clean and dried it vigilantly. I finally gave up on getting it drier and turned to Bella, who was getting up. I took the bowl out of her hands and washed in quickly.

"I thought I was the one who needed to be nervous. How much sugar did I put in the pancakes again?" She asked me sarcastically. I laughed as I dragged her out the door.

She got in and started the truck. Then she turned to me and asked- "Why didn't Charlie buy you a car in September?" she asked, her brow cocked in question.

"I kind of had a lot of caffeine that morning, and I failed, so I don't have a license" I told her gingerly. She laughed in response.

"I'm not Charlie or anything" she told me. I laughed back.

We chatted for a while and pulled up into the student parking lot. Bella got out of the truck while I scrambled for my fallen bag.

"Hey, Kylie, I thought you didn't have a license" Tyler mentioned to Bella as I got out.

"Oh… I… uh, Kylie?" he asked unsure of himself.

"I don't, but Bella- my sister- does" I explained. He nodded and looked at Bella who was in mid blush. I walked toward the school, Bella at my side.

She got her schedule, she had English with me for first period, but we didn't have any other classes together. I lead her to the classroom and sat down as she got her time card signed. The second she sat down beside me, Mike Newton sat behind her and began to chat.

"You're Isabella, right?" he asked. "Kylie never mentioned anything about a sister, especially one so pretty"

I stuck my tong out at him, he ignored me, his eyes set on Bella- currently blushing. "Just Bella" she said quietly. I eyed the boy like a lioness eyed a predator, a threat to her children. Mike glanced at me, then back at Bella.

"So, where are you from?" he asked. I eyed him, thinking- _haven't you heard enough gossip to know? You already sound like a stalker anyways!_ I felt the vibrate of my phone in my pocket. I read my new text, laughed, and turned my phone to silent. Lauren walked in and eyed me then Bella, trying to see with one was which- but that's obvious once you spend five minutes with both of us. She sat down next to some other girl a grade older and began to gossip.

The class passed on quickly, so I hugged Bella goodbye and ran off into Chorus. Mr. Shneal was out sick today, so we had a sub who had us watch some movie about a princess. I paid no attention and took the time to doodle while other girls gossiped. The bell rang and I took the fifteen minute break to go see how Bella was doing.

I found her and lead her to her next class, History and walked off to my next class- Science. It was all the same, boring lectures, boring experiments. I rushed off to Calculus and then to lunch. I walked in and bought my food and searched the room for Bella. I finally found her with Mika, Eric, Jessica, and a few others. I sat down and identified Angela and Lauren. Lauren and Jessica eyed me but continued to talk. Mike and Eric bickered for a second when Tyler ran up and kissed Bella, pulled Mike's chair from under him and ran off, Mike running after him.

"Wow, it's like 1st grade all over again, you're the shiny new toy" Jessica said, scooting closer to Bella. "I'm Jessica by the way"

Bella nodded and took a bite of her salad and eyed my hand. I looked down and realized I had balled it into a fist when Tyler kissed Bella. I got up quickly to by a water bottle, and wandered back. I glanced at the Cullens, Emmett and Rosalie were talking to each other, Alice and Jasper were glancing from Edward, to me, to the table I had been sitting at. I noticed Edward was eyeing my little sister, I instantly became agitated, then waves of calm swept through my body. I didn't bother to fight it off, I just walked back.

I saw that Jessica was talking. "Yes" she agreed- to who though, I have no idea- she giggled. "They're all together though- Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and" I sat down and interrupted her.

"Haven't you gossiped enough for the year?" I asked, my brow cocked in question. Jessica glared at me. "Okay, the Cullens are all adopted. Emmett, the big one, Rosalie, the blond one, Jasper's her twin, Alice is the pixie, and that's Edward. I'll introduce you if you want" I told her, pointing to each respective sibling.

I saw her nod and got up to walk over and introduce her- and happily get her away from Jessica- when the bell rang. I told her I'd meet her after class at the truck and ran off to gym.

At gym, we played volley ball, nobody passed me the ball- perfect with me. I just stood there, wondering why Edward was starring at my sister. It baffled me, why was my best friend- my brother practically- starring at my sister! I guessed he liked her, or confused her for me, but that was impossible for Edward, he was bound to notice we were different! I continued to question this until the ball hit me in the head, sending me to the ground. Snickers filled the gym, but I laughed at my clumsiness and got up. The bell rang, and I rushed through changing to talk to Edward, who was in my next class.

Xox

So… do you think this is good? Are you wondering if Kylie knows? I still am!

So, REVIEW!!!!!!! Do you think you can get me at least 5 reviews?

Press this button _RIGHT_ here to review!

V


	3. What's going on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Xox-Kylie's POV-xox

I ran into History to see Edward sitting in the back. I ran to sit next to him. I put my bag under the chair and sat up to properly glare at him. He was looking at me dumfounded, then he shook his head of whatever thought it was he was thinking and looked at me with annoyed eyes. We sat there, glaring when the teacher came in. _Stupid Vampire! Why on earth were you starring at my sister! If I could, I might just kill you for that!_

His expression changed from annoyed to amuse. "I don't like your sister" he muttered. I stared at him in disbelief. _Oh, she's not good enough for you?!_ My thoughts were furious.

"It's not that, so much as your sister in my biggest frustration" he explained. I cocked my eyebrow at him and turned to the lecture. _So, what, my sister's thoughts annoy you? _I felt attitude in my own thoughts, no doubt he did to.

"It's more like what her thoughts aren't" he told me. _Oh quit being vague! It's really pissing me off! What is so bad about her thoughts?_

"I can't hear her" he explained. I felt my brain come to a complete stop. It made a one-eighty and repeated the words over and over again. Is that possible? _Wasn't she close enough… of course she was! That can't be possible…_ My thoughts trailed off into that path of thinking when I heard my name.

"Ms. Swan, must I repeat myself?" the teacher asked.

"Would you please? I was zoning for a moment, I am very sorry" I told him. He nodded and repeated his question, which I answered.

"There is another thing…" Edward explained. _What?! I'm getting REALLY annoyed with the riddles! Please tell before you ware my attention span out!_

"Man you're impatient today, it's just… you sister is my singer" I was furious!

"YOUR WHAT?!" I shouted as I stood up.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, do I need to send you to the principal's office?" he asked in a strict voice. I glanced over at the teacher and blushed. Smiling I shook my head in a polite no- Edward following, without the blush though

_I can't believe you! I swear, if you do ANYTHING to her, I will find a way to kill you myself!_ I threatened silently. Edward looked at me with an almost scared expression. I glanced over to Jasper- who I had forgotten about- who was sitting at my other side. I mouthed "thank you" I turned to my assignment for the class, trying to think this all through, the constant waves of calm and happiness washing over my anger.

Once the class ended I rushed to Bella's truck and waited. After that I saw Edward come out of the school building, his face rather furious. I looked at him a good three seconds with my eyebrow cocked when I notice Bella walk out behind him, and her face was full of annoyance, confusion, and anger. I looked back at Edward, my mind going over ways to make him suffer.

I loved Edward, I really did, but my little sister came first! Edward could always be my big brother, I would still yell at him if he hurt my sister in _any_ way! I was ripped from my thoughts when Bella slammed the door of her truck closed and unlocked my door. I sat down and glanced over at her.

"How was your first day?" I asked.

"Fine" she muttered. I thought to myself- _Edward will pay!_

"What happened?" I asked. She looked at me, her face was unreadable.

"Edward Cullen… is he normally so rude?" she asked. I felt my natural smile frown; I looked at the silver Volvo as it sped away and stayed silent. Bella started the truck and drove home, both of us in silence.

When we got home, I texted Alice to ask if she could pick me up. She responded back with a "definitely, be there in five" I sighed and gathered my books. My normal routine was simple, school, Cullen's house to hang, dinner, read, sleep. It was easy. I begin to wonder how it would change when I heard Emmett's Jeep pull up. I eyed the vehicle, wondering what had happened to the Volvo. I glanced at my watch and realized it was nearly an hour ago when I texted Alice. What was happening? Alice was uncannily correct about timing.

As I ran down the steps to the Jeep, all that was on my mind was- What is going on!

Xox

Misa wants review! I am planning on posting a "Kioshie's Weekly Top Five Read" for next chapter and the chapters following, so if you wana get advertized, mention the story in a review, and if I like, I will put you in the "top 5"- if not I will schedule you to be in one of the next chapter's "top 5" here are some to read now.

1) Another Chance by Janjiz. It's a Bella vampie/Edward human. REALLY good!!! I spent ALL night last night just reading that.

2) game of love. It's by Edwardcullenlover954. Bella and the girls are witches, the boys are vamps. They are on rival bands, stuck on tour together, will it stay hateful or become a bus full of love?

3) Bella Marie McCarty by edwardcullen69. Bella's mother died of cancer when she was three, her dying wish was for Carlisle to take care of her. Will she pull them together in an unbreakable bond, or push them? (super good. Very good BellaEdward conflict and love)

4) Moonless Night by Tara Nichole Cullen. Edward's version of new moon!! (as good as new moon with the descriptiveness, including a second Bella song!)

5) What if I was the Human? By itsjakie. All human. Edward and Alice move in with Carlisle their father who had spent seventeen years away from them with his own family. How far can Edward bend in the conflict of this story??

So… check them out, review them of course, they LOVE your reviews, as do I!!

_Review!_

Now!

Right Here!

Right here!

Don't be shy

Just take a few minutes out of your day to tell me what you think and make my day

Come on!

Go on!

It's a nice button!

Nice button wants to play

Nice button what to talk to you

Go on

I promise he don't bite! (but Edward does!! XD)

_REVIEW!_

V


	4. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Xox-Bella's POV-xox

I was sitting in the living room when Kylie rushed down the stairs. I glanced up then out the window- that stupid shiny silver Volvo was out there again! Kylie said goodbye and ran out, leaving me alone. I put my book down and went to mope in the kitchen and set up dinner. I decided to make spaghetti and meatballs. I currently had the meatballs in the oven when Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey Dad" I called. He walked in and looked at what I was making.

"Mmm, spaghetti and meatballs, Kylie's favorite you know"

We were in mid-meal when Kylie walked through the door and stomped up to our room. I glanced over at Charlie, who shrugged and continued to eat. If it were anyone else, we would have been up to see what was wrong- especially since, as far as I knew, this was incredibly rare- but it was Kylie, and she liked to mope when she needed to.

"Five bucks says it's a song" Charlie said, referring to Kylie's love of guitar and piano. I looked up from my food to him.

"I'm not losing to that bet" I told him. He chuckled and continued to eat.

I cleaned up the dishes and brought up a hot plate for Kylie. She was on the window sill starring out at the forest that sprawled around Forks. Her prized guitar was propped up by her feet instead of in its case. I glanced at her to see she had a tear trickling down. I walked up and put the plate on the ground and pulled her in a hug.

"I can't believe him; didn't he think of his family? This is going to hurt them so bad! And he doesn't care! He didn't even bother to say goodbye!" she murmured into my shoulder.

"I made spaghetti and meatballs, your favorite" I told her gingerly.

"Sorry Bella, I'm not hungry, thanks, I'll probably have it for breakfast." She muttered, pulling from me.

Again, if this had been anyone other than Kylie, I would have questioned her, but I knew it was better if Kylie stayed a mystery. I sighed and walked down to put the food in the fridge. I walked up to the bathroom to take a shower, when I came back, Kylie was asleep. I got into my pajamas and went to bed.

_Where am I? Trees, green, the crunch of dirt? The forest, blurs of green, the wind whipping though my hair. Everywhere I turned, everywhere I went, that shadow of fear beating over me. The sun glowed over head, making everything so bright it was blinding. I kept running, my breathing was ragged, and my face was flushed and red. I kept running, but I couldn't get away. The sun kept moving to the west behind me as I ran. As it began to set, the trees left their shadow over my path. I kept running, but everything slowed from a blur to slow-motion. I tried to get my legs to move faster, but it felt like zero gravity_

"_Bella, wake up! Bella" a voice called out from above. I looked up and felt the earth around me begin to shake._

"_Bella! Wake up!" It yelled out stubbornly._

I opened my eyes, the dim light apparent, confusing me. I looked around, I was in our room, and Kylie was shaking me gently. She let go and looked satisfied with herself. She grabbed her favorite black towel and walked out to take a shower. I sighed and got up to get dressed. After that I yanked a brush through my rat's nest for hair, Kylie walked in, her hair in tiny ringlets, dressed in dark boot-cut jeans and a black sweater dress. She grabbed her schoolbag and ran downstairs, tripping on the last step. Her laughs echoed up the stairs into the hallway as I ran down to see if she was okay. She was lying on her back on the floor propped up by her elbows looking up at me. She must have thought my face was hilarious because then she burst out laughing, holding her sides, rolling in fact.

"Bella… enjoying the… the show?" she asked in-between fits.

I shook my head fighting laughs and stepped from her over to me. She got up and ran into the kitchen after me. She heated up her meal while I made oatmeal for me and Charlie, with a side of eggs. Charlie walked into the kitchen, dressed for work. He sat down at stared at Kylie's meal.

"Normally I wouldn't ask, but why?" he asked.

"Bad move Dad" I informed him.

She drew in a deep breath "Well, last night Bella made my favorite, spaghetti and meatballs, but I wasn't hungry, and I never waste good meatballs, so I asked her to save it for me so I could have it, and now you're here, talking to me while my meal gets cold, so let me eat!" she took another deep breath in and exhaled before returning to her breakfast.

I handed Charlie his food and sat down beside Kylie. I ate the food in haste, so once I was done, I took my plate and Kylie's- which she had practically licked- and cleaned them. We grabbed our bags and drove to school.

I planned to demand what Edward's plan was, but I didn't see him, and when I was at lunch, Kylie was eating at the Cullen's table- without Edward there- she seemed upset. A few times she motioned me over, but Jessica and Mike kept me at their side. I walked into Biology after that, he wasn't there. After school, I waited at my truck while Kylie stormed over, her abnormally hyper mood disintegrated; all that was left was gloom. She didn't talk in the truck, and when we got home, she kept up in our room while I studied in the living room. I made dinner and brought some up, but she wasn't hungry. After showering, I went to bed, but Kylie stayed up, reading "a few fanfics" to keep her mind off her angry mood.

Xox-Kylie's POV-xox (in the original edit, I hadn't wrote this, but after I began to revise it before posting, I realized, there are SO many questions that would rise, and in the spirit of letting you get to know one of the three main characters, I wrote this!)

I got in the Jeep and looked over at Jasper. He strapped me in quickly and took off. "What's happening? I thought Alice was picking me up, and she said five minutes, but now it's been an hour, and I'm worried!" I said in one breath. The waves of comfort and calm swept over me bringing me to a more level headed state of mind. I looked over at Jasper, who was starring out at the road in front of us.

"Edward left; he told Alice and took off for Alaska. He couldn't stay with your sister being in town." Jasper explained. Within the first two words, tears had brimmed the corners of my eyes, but taking it in, I realized I hadn't had the chance to say goodbye, that he hadn't said goodbye, and the tears broke through. I brought my knees to my chest and tucked my head down. I felt the car pull over and Jasper hug me.

Jasper, my comfort, always there when I got upset. He had tried to stay away, afraid of hurting me, but me oddly happy yet sarcastic personality had drawn him in. Now we were friends, there for each other. Every time he felt guilty about almost killing a human, I rushed over to cheer him up, every time I began to miss my sister and Mommy, he was there. Yes, I still called my mother Mommy; I hadn't had enough of her in my life to grow out of it. I was glad he had picked me up.

"He didn't bother to say goodbye to me" I cried in to his shoulder. "Can I just hang at your house?"

"Of course," he said. He held me for a second longer and pulled back onto the road.

The ride was quick, exhilarating, fun. I loved it when they went fast, I knew we wouldn't ever crash, so I never held fear. He slowed when we turned onto the driveway, but we were still above the speed limits by a decent thirty miles. We pulled into the garage and Jasper unbuckled me from the stupid harness. I walked in with Jasper and plopped onto the couch. I looked over at Edward's piano. The pain was electric, forcing all the sadness back at full speed. Jasper's ace turned pained, and he sent my waves of happiness. I smiled at him for my thank you.

Everyone was moping. Alice was just sitting on one of the chairs, her elbows on her knees, her forehead balanced in her hands, starring off into nothing, though I knew it wasn't a vision this time. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap, and he was rubbing circles on her back. I knew she was fighting to keep from screaming at me for allowing my sister to move to Forks, Esme was just standing, starring at the piano. I had to cheer them up, so I needed to think of the funniest thing ever.

I pictured in my head, my father dancing and singing to Barbie girl on one of Rosalie's red dresses. The image had me laughing, hard. Jasper immediately perked up and sent my waves of laughter to everyone. With them laughing, Jasper's effect was ten times more powerful. The sudden intensity of laughter had sent me off the couch and onto the floor, laughing. My sides hurt viciously, I gasped for air, my head send back for the laughter to erupt into the air. Everyone else was laughing hard, but no pain to them, they didn't need to breathe.

The door opened and Carlisle walked in, glancing at each and every one of us, not yet under Jasper's spell. "What's so funny?" he asked, obviously sad about Edward leaving.

"Ask Kylie… she laughed… first" Alice said before the laughs claimed her again.

Carlisle looked back at me, question clear on his face. I pictured my father again, and my laughs were even more powerful. Jasper was literally rolling from the intensity, sending them to Carlisle now. In seconds we were all on the floor, laughing our heads off.

"Jasper, you need to calm her down, she can't breathe" Esme panicked. Watching this made me laugh harder. The others stopped, worried for me, though it had to have been hard. The intensity lowered, just enough to gasp for air. I began panting through laughs.

"Sorry… I just wanted you to… laughed and be… happy, and it worked!" I said, calming down more and more.

Jasper finally got up and dignified himself again. "Her laughs are just too contagious for her own good" he said. I smiled and got up, straightening my clothes. "So, do you plan on telling us what it is that is so funny?"

"I thought of my father in Rosalie's red dress- with the sparklies that comes to her knees- dancing and singing to that stupid Barbie Girl song" I explained. They burst out laughing, making Jasper fall to the ground. With the sudden force, I had fallen beside him. "Stop it… can't… breath!" I gasped.

Rosalie picked me up and walked me outside, setting me on the porch swing. Calmed down instantly, I sat up and smiled at her. "Thank you" I told her.

"You're welcome, thanks, I really needed that" she said.

"No problem" I told her.

I stayed there for a while, just helping them stay as happy as I could.

Xox-Bella's POV-xox

_Kylie was running through the forest, away from something, but I didn't know. I decided to run with her, but she stayed a good distance away from me. The blurs that were trees swept through my vision like bullets, so fast I almost wanted to stop. Kylie's pace kept speeding up, her breathing light despite the fact she had been running for who knows how long. I noticed something too, not once did she trip. Even in my dreams I tripped, and yet she was running with sheer grace. It baffled me, but I tried to push it into the back of my mind. I decided to call her name… nothing. Who was she running from? I then realize it was me she was running from._

"_Bella?" a voice called out. "Bella, can you hear me, what's wrong?"_

_I shook my head from the voice, still chasing after my sister. Suddenly she disappeared into thin air. The sun set and all was silent, just my footsteps._

"_Bella? Bella wake up! So help me Bella, if you don't wake up right now, I will make you smell my feet!" The voice threatened._

_I kept running, panting hard. A smell entered the air, something so vial, I covered my nose, but the smell was still there._

I opened my eyes to see some white blur in my face. I pushed it off to see my sister looking at me half annoyed, half concerned.

"Mind telling me what on earth that was about? You kept calling my name, but every time I tried to wake you, you kicked me" she exclaimed. I realized, her voice was barely above a whisper. It must still be nighttime. I looked around, the screen on the computer was on, the lamp was on, and Kylie was on my bed in some position that slightly resembled a crouch. She kept looking at me, puzzled; then finally she got up and walked over to the desk and sat at the chair in a more comfortable looking position. She kept watching me as if I would freak out any moment- maybe I would, I was still so confused.

"Dream; weird, bad dream" I explained, it was then I realized I was panting, hard.

She rolled her eyes and walked out. I got up and pulled a book off the bookcase at random and began to read on the rocking chair. I heard the door open and Kylie walked in, carrying two cups of something steaming. She handed one to me and sat down at the end of her bed with her legs crossed over each other. The soft aroma coming off of the steaming cup was inviting. Finally I gave in and took a sip. The calming taste of Chamomile warmed my mouth. I began to drink the cup a bit quicker, but still slowly. Kylie sat there, drinking calmly, waiting for me to explain my odd dream I guess.

"I had this dream. You were running, and I decided to follow. After a while I began to notice it was incredibly off, you weren't tripping, your breathing was normal, it was unreal. Then, I called for you, but you didn't respond, I thought you were running from me" I told her.

She was in mid-sip when I said this; she abruptly stopped and looked at me. She rested the cup down on her legs, balancing the cup in her hands and began thinking. Finally she spoke.

"That explains a bit, you were running in your sleep, and calling my name. I guess it seemed unreal because it's a dream, the impossible happens" She said, shrugging at the last part.

I nodded and continued drinking in silence with her. Finally we were finished and I settled down to bed, she followed this time and got in her bed. The rest of the night, I slept dreamless, and awoke to the sound of rain pounding. I looked over at Kylie's bed to see it empty. I glanced over at her, she was sitting on the window sill, with a cup of something or another- probably caffeinated somehow- starring out to the rain drops that plummeted to the ground. She sighed and looked over at me, an incredibly devilish grin on her face. _What is she planning?_ Was all I thought.

Xox

*breaks into song* I want reviews! I want reviews for nothings day! I want reviews for national comicist day! I want reviews for opposite's day, heck, I want reviews everyday!

I want six reviews for this chapter! I want them, want them, want them, WANT THEM!!!!!

reView!!!


	5. Coming back is always fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (*sobs in corners*)

Xox-Bella's POV-xox

The rest of that week was the same, Edward didn't show up, Kylie was angry for the afternoon, she didn't eat dinner, went to bed late, woke me up from another nightmare, and went to bed. Every day, and I was beginning to wonder if it would end. The weekend was dull, Kylie kept to herself, just writing, keeping her emotions blocked. Her guitar had begun to collect dust, and the shining black piano was beginning to look dull. That Monday, Kylie had no particular emotion, her average sarcasm was lacking, and she seemed to be so deep in thought she was drowning in it. I drove her to school, went through all the regular classes, and met her at her locker for lunch. We were trudging there slowly; neither of us was in the mood to speak to anyone. She was unhappy Edward was gone; I wanted to demand him of his problem the next time I saw him still. We walked in and Kylie didn't even bother to buy lunch, she ran up to the Cullen's table. I looked over and saw Edward looking over at her, starting to stand up. Kylie looked like a child whose father had just come home from a long business trip. She hugged him tightly, and after she pulled away, she scowled at him, obviously angry about his disappearance. I sighed and paid for my food and headed over to talk to Jessica and Angela.

"Ugh, can she be any more obvious, everyone knows she has the fattest crush on him, it's so disgusting" Jessica said, rolling her eyes at my sister of all people.

"Jessica, that's my sister" I said defensively.

"I'm sorry, but, it's just, she was so vicious before you came, she's even more so behind you back. She hung out with the Cullens all the time and she never said anything to anyone unless any of us stared at them, then she got all defensive, she was just vicious" Jessica told me. I stared at her in disbelief.

"That doesn't sound like her. She's protective, but not vicious!" I exclaimed. I got up and threw my tray full of food into the trashcan, not bothering to look back at my sister, Jessica, Angela, no, I looked at Edward, of all people!

Xox-Kylie's POV-xox

I walked into the cafeteria with Bella and glanced at the Cullens when I saw my best friend, and big brother. I smiled and ran to Edward. He smiled and stood up so I could hug him. He held me tightly, protectively- his signature hug for me. I looked up at him and scowled.

"I swear, you leave like that again, so help me, I will destroy all that you love!" I threatened. He smiled crookedly, leaving an effect on me that could only be summed up in one word- happy!

"I'm sorry, I'll never do it again," he told me.

I knew he wasn't lying, despite the fact he and the rest of the Cullens had to leave a few weeks after Edward, Alice graduated. I knew he wouldn't lose contact with me, nor would Alice, or Emmett or Jasper, or Rosalie for that matter.

"I see Jessica is spreading lies about our relationship" Edward commented.

I let out an involuntary growl, I guess I had spent a lot of time with them, but still, can you blame me, they're like my second family, even Rosalie kind of likes me, enough to talk to me, go shopping with me and Alice- though I hate shopping. Though there is a good chance I'm her favorite human, since all the others annoy her to no end.

I looked over to see Bella storming off, and she looked back at not me, not Jessica, not Angela, but Edward! I shot death glares at him.

"You realize you've been on her mind, right?" I asked, sitting down.

"What about?" he asked concerned, handing me his food.

"She's mad about your behavior," I told him, biting into the juicy red apple.

"Ha! Finally! Wittle Eddie doesn't get the girl" Emmett exclaimed.

I looked over at Edward. "You have a crush on my sister?" I asked through my teeth, my brow cocked.

Edward was speechless. I turned to Jasper with a questioning look.

"He hates her for what she makes him fell, but he was a little head over heels when she looked back at him just now, but nothing ever before. Emmett was just joking before, who knew he was right" Jasper told me.

I saw Emmett burst into laughter; Edward glared at Jasper, and Jasper look a little nervous. I looked at Edward, malice in my glare, anger in my thoughts. _How dare you! Who do you think you are? She's my sister!_ Edward looked over at me guilty. _Oh don't you give me that. If you like her, you have to protect her! You have to keep her from feeling like crud because of you, starting now! That's what you have to do if you want my blessing_. I told him. He looked over at me in disbelief. I glanced at Alice and Rosalie were talking, and Emmett was beginning to control himself, and lastly at Jasper, who looked incredibly nervous.

"Jasper, you can calm me down now, thank you for waiting" I told him. He smiled and I felt waves of calm and happiness overwhelmed whatever anger I had left.

Xox

I know, short, but if you wana talk about it, I'm just a button away!

Press this button _right_ here to talk to mes!

V


	6. What does running ever solve?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Xox-Edward's POV-xox

After lunch I walked into Biology and sat next to Bella. I knew Kylie would kill me for not talking to her again, so I knew what I needed to do. I took a soft breath in, feeling the burn in my throat. I looked over and saw she was reading. I searched uselessly threw her mind, knowing fully I wouldn't hear anything. The thoughts of others however filled the room. Eric, Mike, those were the worst. I tried my best to ignore the thoughts of those, the fire that burned forever in my throat every second I was with her. I glanced back at her mahogany brown hair; her skin was pale as snow. She seemed so graceful; it was hard to remember this was Kylie's sister. Little, hyper, clumsy Kylie who would do anything in her power to kill me if I harmed her sister.

"Hello?" My greeting sounded like a question, and I felt the urge to slap myself. "I didn't get a chance to formally introduce myself last week, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?"

"Yeah" she said, looking over at me. "You're my sister's friend"

I felt like there was a double meaning in her words, like she thought her sister and I were dating. I wanted badly to hear her silent thoughts. "Yeah, kind of like a sister"

She didn't say anything. Mr. Banner began one of his many experiments, which would bore me to tears had I not been a vampire. He passed out five slides and a sheet of paper. The phases of mitosis! Very interesting, this will only be the twenty ninth time I've had to do this. The teacher beckoned us off on our own to fulfill the assignment. I glanced over at Bella.

"Ladies first" I said quietly, I was almost positive she couldn't have heard me.

She snapped in a slide and examined it. "Prophase" she said confidently. Her fingers moved to snap out the glass slide.

"Mind if I check?" I asked. In the words of Kylie "_Rude much?_"

"No, go ahead" she said, her voice almost flawless, ruined by her rightful annoyance of my behavior. Her cheeks colored a soft pink, noticeably different to the way Kylie blushes. Kylie blush prodded in a small, even circle directly on her cheek bones, nowhere else, Bella's blush swept upward, spreading and fading out the further up it went. I took in a hasty breath, her sweet scent scorching my forever dry, burning throat, forever torturing me.

She slid the microscope over, I pulled it over the last of the distance, the tips of my fingers grazed over her pale fingers. I felt a jolt of electricity from her touch. The sensation made me feel both pain and lust. I wanted to hold her so close to me, and that was where the pain started, I couldn't. She didn't like me like that, she shouldn't, I was dangerous. She jerked her hand back, causing the pain to triple in intensity.

"I'm sorry" I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

I examined the slide quickly, seeing she was right. "Prophase" I agreed.

I wrote the result on the paper and snapped the slid out and a new one in. I examined it quickly. "Anaphase" I said, writing it down.

"May I?" she asked. I smirked at her subtle humor and pushed the microscope over to her. She glanced it over for half a second. Her face fell; I smiled kindly to lift her mood in any way possible. "Slide three" she asked, her hand held up in expectation. I wanted to laugh; she was everything and nothing like her sister at the same time, special in a way incomparable, unique in all standards and normality's. I picked up the slide and dropped it in her hand, careful to avoid touching her with my icy stone skin. The slide snapped in quickly, she made her mind up quickly it seemed, for she called out "Interphase" for me to scrawl down. She pushed the microscope towards me.

What was she thinking? _Why is my sister such great friends with this jerk? This is boring? Why is his skin to cold? Why does he assume I am a complete idiot incapable of doing this experiment?_ My guesses could have been right on target of off my miles, but I would never know. I checked and scrawled the answer on the worksheet. Why did she insist on me writing them all? This mystery was so interesting.

Our time in Biology was so… quiet, one word answers, it was so frustrating. I had come to notice Mike Newton's dark thoughts towards me, wanting to be in my place, to be with Bella, to romance her, for her to love him in ways that were so utterly ridiculous it was hard to keep from laughing. I soon found myself lose in her interesting beauty, her warm brown eyes, the only way into her mind, the only way I could have.

"Did you get contacts?" she asked.

"No" Why would I need to improve my vampire sight?

"Oh" she said, embarrassed. "I thought there was something different about your eyes"

Stupid color changing eyes! Why hadn't I remembered my now golden honey color eyes? Because I was stupid.

Xox-Kylie's POV-xox

I was sitting in class, Alice by my side, she kept smiling, good visions, so I never asked, but now, I was getting anxious, wanting to get out, the urge to run was overwhelming. I wanted to run deep into the forest, to feel the wind in my hair, to feel the wet dirt under my bare feet, between my toes. This power was becoming so overwhelming I had given up on notes for the day, balancing my head in my palms, my fingers tangled through my bangs. What was happening? Alice kept glancing over at me, one thought portrayed on her pale face. What's wrong? Class passed and the power was so over taking I had to fight to make it into my next class. History was such a blur, I hadn't said one word to Edward, not one thought directed towards him. Fighting this urge was near unbearable, painful in fact. I was about to ask to go to the nurse, but Edward tosses me a note. I opened it and read it.

**Why do you want to so badly?**

_I don't know_. I thought towards him. _Could you please get Jasper to calm me down, this is killing me!_

Another note was passed to my desk from Jasper. _What is with you, you have this urge, but no true signature emotion and I can't seem to calm you._ As I read this, I felt a string of profanities I had never dreamed of muttering aloud ran through my mind. Edward stifled a chuckle. The bell rang and I ran out, skipping the parking lot ordeal, not bother to tell Bella, straight into the woods. I didn't stop running, I never felt tired, never weak, just urged. I felt something force me to a stop.

I was on this trail, a breeze blowing across the scene, causing loose strands to fall across my face, tickling trails left behind. The leaves danced in mid-air, a dance so perfect it was hypnotic. The dirt was a fresh damp brown color, the green that swept across every tree, leaving little dark chocolate colored bark behind. I heard the rustling of grasses and bushes being shifted in a quick speed, vampire speed. Out stepped a young man, maybe my age, milk chocolate hair, cut in the common skater cut, blowing in the wind perfectly. He was dressed like any teenager, jeans, shirt, jacket, vans, but he didn't seem normal. He stood ten feet in front of me, looking deep into my eyes. Then, I saw them.

Those dark eyes, big spheres of black, with a warm color, a red color!

Xox

Ooh, what will happen next!!

Ladidadida, I love reviews Ladidadida

Review here

\/


	7. When did I die again?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Xox-3rd person POV-xox

In the mist of the cool forest in Forks, Kylie stood still, he eyes full of fear, yet understanding. Her soft, delicate fingers gripped the sides of her jeans, keeping her from making any sudden movements, in hopes he wouldn't notice her, wouldn't care, wouldn't kill her. The boy looked at her with a puzzling curiosity, his eyes blank. He stepped towards her slowly, hoping she wouldn't run. Kylie stayed frozen in fear. This is what her instincts and urges had led her to. Her death.

The wind picked up slightly, carrying the leaves in a faster dance, leading them away to protection. They're dance captivating to any passing by being, but not to them. Their eyes were fixed on each other. He stepped forward again, leaves crunching under his foot, the dirt meshing together under the weight, sending news of the new advancement to Kylie's ears. Her face remained fearful, her lip bit, her face paler than ever before, her eyes swept in acceptance. This was her end, this was her fate, this is what she had led herself to.

The boy advanced a third step, the knowledge sending painful volts of electric current through her body. Her hands loosened, her fingers brushing against the soft wrinkles of her jeans made by her fear. Her shoulders relax, her head hung low, waiting in acceptance. She knew too well that she could never escape, that this vampire would catch her. Her only wish was that it was quick, painless. The boy continued his advancements, each step bringing Kylie further into her acceptance of death. Soon the boy had made it halfway to Kylie, still frozen in her place. He kept slow, waiting for her to run in fear, she was obviously afraid, so he couldn't help but wonder why she stayed so still.

Step after step, they got closer, step after step Kylie became more sure of her death, step after step the boy pondered her behavior. He was now so close to her that her warm breath brushed along his body, leaving a warm trail on his skin. He stood five inches taller than her, watching her so closely.

Xox

Ha, I am SOO killing you in wait! Sorry, I know its just too short, but hey, I got some good going on here, and I intend to truly use it. In case you wana know, yeah, Kylie gets bumped off, so enjoy ranting at me! I don't care!! Review!!!!!

Press this pretty green button for a virtual cookie!

\/


	8. So, who are you?

Disclaimer: I do not own any books from the Twilight Saga, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer, but one day I plan to have my novel published!!

Xox-Kylie's POV-xox

He was so close, so ready to kill me, so calm. Every time I had heard of Emmett's hunts he told me he was always so excited, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, even Carlisle, they were all excited, in to the hunt, buried deep into their minds of instinct, so let go that often the concept of rationalization was beyond them. So why was he calm, why hadn't he killed me yet? Did he enjoy his hunt so much he moved this slowly?

Cold arms wrapped around me, holding me closely. My breathing hitched, I was ready for this, he would kill me, and Bella, Charlie, Mom, and the Cullens would miss me. I'm sure Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, maybe even Rosalie would come to kill him afterwards, but strangely, I didn't want them to. His face buried into my hair, causing my heart to skip a beat. His cold arms were oddly inviting, not scary. Maybe I really was a "leech hugger". Maybe my closeness to them had brought me to love them so much it had come to my death. They could have been so carful around me, but they couldn't save me from the others.

The arms loosened, he pulled back and kissed my forehead. Letting go, he walked away, a sad look on his face. I looked in the direction he had walked off in for a while, so shocked.

"Kylie?" A voice called. My mind made no effort to register the direction of the voice, the speaker themselves, nothing. "Kylie?"

I felt something hard tackle me to the ground, shaking me out of my shocked state. I opened my eyes to see Jasper looking at me, concerned. "Kylie, why did you come here?" he asked.

"I don't know" I answered.

"We were so worried, Alice lost your future, and she freaked. I'm so glad your okay, you must have been too close to Sam or something" he said. He got up and pulled me up.

"Just out of curiosity, why'd you tackle me?" I asked.

"I was worried, you're my favorite sister, but don't tell Rosalie" he said, jokingly. I laughed and nodded.

"We better get you home, I'll carry you" he offered. I nodded and hopped on. He held me firmly and took off.

Xox

So who was the mystery vampire?

Review Here!

,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/

Smiley says to review!


	9. Maybe all things to turn out okay

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

YES! 7 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 8! I'M ESTATIC!!!!! KEEP IT UP!!!!!!!!

Xox-Alice's POV-xox

The bell let out a cry of joy, signaling to run as far away as we pleased from this dull school. I rushed out at a quick "human" speed for my locker. Pulling through the crowds, pushing through groups of people, I finally made it to my locker. I shared with Jasper, and he was already there, spinning the dial. I smiled and pecked his cheeks as he opened it. Placing my books in, I pulled out my bag and he took his current reading book. We walked hand in hand out to the Volvo. I glanced over at Bella who was sitting in her truck, waiting for Kylie. My vision faded away.

_Kylie was running at a quick speed through the forest, her eyes unset, just starring off into space, as if her mind was telling her where to go without the use of her eyes. She managed to not trip, a rarity for her. She finally stopped in a clearing, her breathing panting; her face was flushed, but calmed after a minute, then-_

The vision went blank. I searched through to see her future, but it was gone. I let out a loud scream.

"Alice, Alice, what's wrong?!" jasper begged of me, shaking me lightly.

"Oh no!" Edward murmured. He took off into the forest.

"Kylie, her future, it just, disappeared!" I panicked.

"I'm sure Sam was just out exploring and ran into her, she did run towards the reservation last I checked." Jasper assured me.

"You saw her?" I asked.

He nodded, hugging me close. "Rose, why don't you take Alice home, Emmett, Edward, and I will go find her, she'll be fine, if anything, Edward just found her." He assured me. I felt the waves of assurance and calm sweep through me. I nodded and walked over to Rose who hugged me tightly. I got in the Volvo and let her race off.

"I'm sure she just ran into a wolf; there haven't been any "animal attacks" in the area, so no visitors. I mean, there are three of them, this should be expected" she told me. I nodded, still uneasy, Kylie could have been imprinted on and this was some odd side effect.

Rosalie sped through the driveway, parking in the garage, I rushed into the house, hoping one of them had found her. The second I stepped into the door, my vision clouded.

_Kylie was standing on some trail, starring off into space just as Jasper tackled her to the ground. "Kylie, why did you come here?" he asked._

"_I don't know" she answered._

"_We were so worried, Alice lost your future, and she freaked. I'm so glad your okay, you must have been too close to Sam or something" he said. He got up and pulled her up._

"_Just out of curiosity, why'd you tackle me?" she asked._

"_I was worried, you're my favorite sister, but don't tell Rosalie" he said, jokingly. Kylie laughed and nodded._

"_We better get you home, I'll carry you" he offered. She nodded and hopped on. He took off._

I started jumping for joy. Rosalie joined me. "You saw Kylie okay?" she asked. I nodded and hugged her. I pulled out my phone and texted the others to come back. In a few minutes Edward and Emmett were home.

"So, Jasper has Kylie?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

In that instant, Jasper appeared with Kylie on his back. She got off just in time for Emmett to pick her up and swing her around.

"I missed you! You're my favorite human! I would be crushed if you died" Emmett said, still swinging her around.

"Getting vampire sick, Emmett" Kylie complained. Emmett set her down and led her into the house with the rest of us.

"So, what exactly happened?" Edward asked.

"I don't know" Kylie said, seeming in a daze.

Edward looked at her, worried for a second but let it go. "Alice, want to play some chess?" Edward asked. I nodded and walked with him to the study were we kept our set.

"Hey Emmett, wana bet on them?" Kylie asked mischievously.

"This is going to be good" Jasper said, the sound of him rubbing his hands clear in my ears, despite the fact he was in the other room.

Xox

I decided to leave this on a mysterious, but happy note. The next chappie will be a bit happier.

8:*) (o*;) (8*8) (,;o) (o8*) (:;:) (*8.) (.*;) (*%*) Come get your virtual cookies after reviewing! (8:*) (o*;) (8*8) (,;o) (o8*) (:;:) (*8.) (.*;) (*%*)

Press green button to pick up your virtual cookie!

\/


	10. Experience

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga… any of it! So stop thinking I do… *laghes* who would think I own it!?!

Xox-Jasper's POV-xox

"So, what are the wagers?" Emmett asked. We were gathered in the study, the chess board set up, Edward on the left, Alice on the right. Kylie and I were betting on Alice, Emmett and Rosalie had their bets on Edward. "I say… three dares per looser"

"Deal" Kylie said. I nodded my head, sending waves of cockiness to Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie.

"I so going to beat you Alice" Edward said. He glanced at me, slightly peeved.

"Sure" Alice said, her arms crossed, she stuck her tong out playfully.

"Ready to be beat?" Emmett asked, starring us down. Kylie glanced at me and nodded.

"Let's up the wagers a notch" Kylie taunted. I sent more waves of cockiness to Emmett.

"Deal!" Emmett said.

"Emmett, wait" Emmett didn't listen to Rosalie, he shook Kylie's hand. "She and Jasper have a plan!" She threw her hands up in the air in complaint and smacked the back of his head.

"Let the games begin" I declared. Edward focused his eyes on Alice; Alice placed her fingers on her temples. The mental war had begun. I looked over at Kylie and nodded. Instantly, I sent waves of nerves of Edward. His hand twitched and his eyes glanced at me. Kylie ran her fingers through her hair, pulling them out of her face. In that instant, I sent waves of lust to Rosalie and Emmett at such high strengths that I imagined Alice. Edward bit his stone cold lip. I intensified the waves of lust to the point Emmett had ripped Rosalie's shirt off and Kylie and I were shielding our eyes. Edward fell out of his chair in shock. Kylie stifled her laughter.

"Stop it Jasper!" Edward shouted, his hands on his head in complaint.

Xox-Kylie's POV-xox

It had become interesting, Emmett had taken Rose out of the room to do… err… things, Jasper and Alice were struggling to control themselves and Edward was on the ground. I had nothing to do, so I did the only thing possible. I thought of the most annoying songs I knew. It was odd, I was receiving the excess lust from everyone, and, never having felt it before, I had nowhere to direct it. I was sitting there, watching the show, not sure what to do with the useless emotion not intended for me. The songs got stuck in my head, and I would regret it when they got stuck, but it was better than being subjected to Emmett's dares. Edward was finally managing to get up, but Alice had already made her move. Edward tried to refocus his mind, seeing what Alice saw. He must have had trouble making up his mind with all Jasper's… err… distractions. I heard a loud bang from the floor below. I shuddered, thanking myself for not having Edward's gift. I heard the door open, Carlisle had walked in. Jasper must of sent him waves of lust also, because the excess of emotion I received greatened a little. Edward's eyes widened, and he freaked out. He literally fell to the ground in horror. I kind of know why. Rosalie and Emmett always had perverted thoughts, and in Emmett's case, it was often intended. So, seeing his vampire mother and father must have been an even scarier experience.

"I give up! Jasper, just make it stop!" Edward groaned.

"Fine" Jasper gave in. I felt the waves of calm with a slight bit of giddiness sweep me over, I stopped my songs, and I heard complete silence as we waited for Emmett and Rosalie.

After a few minutes, they came down, perfectly dressed and groomed. They were holding hands and smiling. "So, who won?" Emmett asked.

"Alice" Edward groaned.

"What!? How could you let that happen!" Rosalie screeched.

"Well it wasn't easy focusing while you two were being perverted in your minds." Edward mumbled, though the others heard it clearly.

"So, Jasper, why don't we go discuss their dares." I already had thoughts of evil circling my head. Jasper nodded. "Alice, join us please" She nodded and followed us into the kitchen.

We walked in and I began to make an ice-cream sundae while Alice and Jasper sat at the island. I placed my bowl on the opposite side of the island and leaned on it while I ate. We sat there in silence for a moment. Finally Alice blurted out. "But that's not fair!"

Jasper and I looked at her confused. "You can't go home Kylie! You just can't!" Alice complained. My phone rang and I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked, not bother to check caller ID

"Kylie, come home now!" Dad's voice voice screamed through the small black phone. The volume of his voice and the anger highlighted in his voice cause me to pull my phone away. "You are grounded!"

"But dad, what'd I do?" I begged.

"Just get home now!" He screamed. What _had_ I done anyway? I hung up and walked out of the kitchen.

"This sucks!" Alice complained, pouting.

"I'm grounded, avoiding is will only make it worse. It must me bad, he never yells" I said. Edward and Alice walked me out to the Volvo. I got in the back seat and crossed my arms.

"What _did_ you do anyway?" Edward asked. I shrugged. He seemed lost for a second. "Sorry Kylie, we got to drop you off a block away from your house"

"Got it" I said, not even questioning him. He sped down the driveway, into Main Street and into the maze of streets to Sparrow Lane, right before my street. I thanked then and got out, running to my house. I opened the door and walked in to see my father's pacing stop at sight of me.

"You are grounded for two weeks, no guitar, no piano, no writing, no hanging out with the Cullens, nothing! You are to come home and stay in your room!" he shouted.

"Can I please know why I am grounded?" I asked.

"You kept your sister waiting, she was lucky Jessica ran into her in the parking lot telling her that you ran off, and with a guy! Who! Was it Edward? Was it the big one who does all the pranks?" My father interrogated.

"No, no. It was Edward, and Emmett likes someone else, so why would it be him?" I asked my voice quiet.

"If it wasn't them, then tell me who?" he asked.

I didn't run off with anyone, that didn't mean I hadn't run into someone, and a guy… of sorts… at that. I couldn't very well tell him I had been urged by my instincts to run into the forest and meet this guy who never even said a word to me, who could have killed me and drink from my blood in a few seconds. The fact that he thought I was with a guy was Jessica's fault. I stared down at my feet for the longest time.

"I think I'll go to my room now" I said timidly. I ran up the stairs and into my room. My beautiful midnight blue guitar was gone, probably in Dad's room for confiscating. My computer was shut off, probably with a password already. I saw Bella who was on her back reading, hadn't noticed me. I sighed and sat down at my desk.

"Sorry, Charlie kind of pulled it outta me that you went with a guy." She apologized.

"It's okay Bella, you're an awful liar, me too. I can't blame you" I reassured her. "So, how long were you waiting anyways?"

"An hour, Jessica came out of detention" she said, putting her book away. I sighed. "Two weeks!" I groaned, covering my face with a pillow.

"If it helps, he almost considered a month" Bella told me.

"It doesn't" I said softly. "but thanks"

"Hmm… what to do for dinner…" she mused.

"I'll make dinner, I can't even begin to describe to you what I have in mind" I told her. I walked down into the kitchen. "I'm making dinner dad!" I shouted to him.

I filled a pot with water and set it on the stove to boil. I pulled out some ground beef and Italian sausage and put them in a bowl. Turning to the sink, I scrubbed my hands till they were practically sterilized. I mashed the meat together with my hands and shaped them into round little meat balls. I set them in the oven to heat up and cook and turned my attention to the sauce. I poured some tomato sauce into a pot and set it on the stove to heat. I added some garlic, salt, oregano, and ground up parmesan. Stirring to perfect, I glanced at the pot, seeing the water was boiling. I pulled out some handfuls of pasta out of the container and dumped them in the tall pot. I checked on the meatballs, which were beginning to brown nicely. The rest of the preparation was simple, Spaghetti and Meatballs, what was so complicated to explain, was the last part. I pulled out hard corn taco shells and stuffed several with the spaghetti and meatballs.

"Dinner's up!" I called out. Charlie walked in and smiled. Bella walked in and sat at the table. I set her plate in front of her first. Her face was priceless! She was staring down at the taco, jaw dropped, eyes big and confused, cheeks beginning to flush. I handed Charlie his plate as he watched Bella's reaction. I sat down with my tacos and bit into my first. Bella sat there for a moment longer and picked up her taco. She looked at it for a long moment and bit into it. She chewed, satisfied sounds coming from her mouth were my compliments.

"This is good" she said, biting into another. Charlie and I exchanged glances, and ate our tacos. Dinner was full of crunching and sighs of content here and there after eating a particularly good bite. I was finally full and cleared my plate. I walked to my room and changed into some pajamas. Bella came up and did the same. We went to bed, just the soft melody of rain echoing in my head.

The next morning, I awoke from my slumber by the sound of our alarm clock. I slammed my hand down on the snooze, pains aching in my stomach. I felt a burning pain in my abdomen. In that instant, I rushed to the bathroom. I struggled to open it, but the sound of running water from the shower was my answer.

"Hold on, I'm almost done" Charlie said. No time! Was all I thought. My mind was in panic, I knew I was about to vomit, and I needed a proper place to do so. I rushed down the stairs, begging my feet silently not to trip. I rushed into the kitchen, not even making it to the sink, but to the trashcan. The disgusting liquid flew into my mouth and out past my lips. I stood up a little, but stumbled downward again. I felt a repeat the episode come up and crouched over the trashcan again. Again, the painful, hot, smelly liquid flew from my lips, a slushy sound and it made contact with the bottom. The hair that had stuck to my face was moved out of my face now, and I was free to repeat as much as I needed. I counted a third episode, a forth, a fifth, a sixth, and finally, a seventh. I felt weak and helpless, like I could crumple onto the ground, spread into a puddle.

"Dad!" Bella called.

"I'm right here, Kylie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm afraid to answer. I hate reruns" I said, sarcasm vomiting out of my mouth like everything else this morning.

"I'll take her to her bed, can you empty the trashcan and bring it up?" Dad asked. Bella must have nodded and preformed some tradeoff between her and Dad, because one moment, I was on my feet, leaning onto the most sturdy thing beside me to being picked up off my feet and carried up the stairs.

I was groggy from my resent wakening and dizzy and weak from my sudden sickness. I felt myself resting on something soft, my bed, still warm from my ten or fifteen minutes away.

"I'll call a doctor, she's in no position to car travel. You just go to school" Charlie told her. She must have agreed silently, because I heard nothing after that. My black slumber claimed me up again.

_I'd had this recurring dream all my life. It was all so dark, so unsure. There were darker silhouettes, meaning others, but all unfamiliar. Not one figure added up. I was sitting, at a desk of sorts, very old fashion. There were others around me, placed almost randomly. The voice of the teacher was unfamiliar. The dark silhouettes raised hands occasionally, all voices unfamiliar. I finally heard something I recognizes._

"_Would one of you please take Kylie to the drinking fountains?" the teacher would ask._

_I must have been a little kid in a room full of high school students, or adults even, because every time one stood up, the towered over me. They took me by the hand and placed the remaining one on the small of my back, leading me out. I was lead to what was always a flight of stairs. I used my feet to feel out each step, careful with each one. Years ago I had come to the conclusion I was blind, that I couldn't see for myself, that I always needed someone to guide me. And, as soon as I was down, the scene would change._

_No longer in the presence of darkness, the others simple outlines of darkness, it was colorful, yet blurry. It was so blight it was hypnotic and frightening. The colors were not only vivid, but livid, angry in brightness and passion. Each one would pass me at unspeakable speeds that I once thought nothing could top. I became easily dizzy towards the end of these dreams. As if on cue, my dream span out of control._

I found my surrounding areas dark, the smell repulsive, and whatever was in my mouth utterly nasty. I quickly realized my head was in a trashcan, that what I was smelling and tasting was my vomit. Repulsed at the situation, I pulled back, the vomit gone from my mouth. Getting up I walked to the bathroom and thoroughly rinsed my mouth of the rancid taste. I walked slowly back to my bed and rested there. I pulled out my phone to check the time, but found I had several messages. I opened a menu to listen to them.

"Hey Kylie, it's Edward, you won't believe what we did, we chained Emmett up to a flagpole! You better get here quick, the principal just called the police to unchain him!" That was the first. I opened up another. "Hey Kylie, what happened? Bella showed up without you. Are you sick?" from Jasper. I clicked open the last. "Kylie, it's Dad, Bella's in the hospital, got caught in a car crash, she seems fine, so we'll be back soon" Dad said. I sighed to myself and called Jasper, I needed the calmest person around, and hopefully right now, that was him.

"Hey Kylie, how are you/"

"Fine, what happened to Bella?" I asked.

"Um… She nearly got crushed by a van" Jasper said.

"Can I have the less edited version please?" I asked.

"Okay, we were waiting for you because Emmett was chained to the flagpole in his boxers" I stifled my laughter so he could continue. "And Bella showed up without you. And Edward saw Alice's vision of Bella being crushed, so he ran at vampire speed to Bella and got her out of the way. They are in the ER right now, and Carlisle is examining Bella. Now, what is up with you?"

"I got some bug" I said.

"Elaborate"

"I threw up… a lot…"

"Can Alice or I come over?"

"I don't think I'm allowed visitors…" my voice trailed off.

"I'll take care of it, see ya"

I sighed and lay back in bed, staring up at the ceiling. At least Edward had saved my sister, so this wasn't the worst day of my life. I picked up an old book and tried to read, but my vision kept bluring in and out. The letters in the words began to move up and down, making flowing waves. I finally gave up and close my eyes, dark blackness taking over.

I woke up to Alice sitting at the foot of my bed. She smiled and pulled some hair out of my face. "How long have I been out?" I asked groggily.

"A few hours, we have food" she said. I groaned. "Relax, some soup and crackers, easy stuff. We also got some chamomile tea"

"Why do you love taking care of me so much?"

She shrugged and handed me a tray of food. There was chicken broth, saltine crackers, and a steaming cup of chamomile tea. I took a greedy sip of the chamomile tea and nibbled on a saltine cracker just to test the waters. It felt okay, so I took a spoonful of soup and cooled it before allowing it in my mouth. The warm salty taste entered my mouth, greeting my taste buds in its delicious being. I began my meal, keeping it slow, not wanted another relapse.

"Edward wasn't anywhere near Bella, was he?" I asked quietly.

"No, but hopefully all will go well, she's telling the story Edward asked her to tell, that he was standing right next to her, so it may just blow over" Alice assured me. I nodded, looking down at my soup. I had an eerie feeling she wanted answers, a twin feeling. I finished and sipped on my tea for a while.

"How'd you convince my dad to let you come here?" I asked.

"I asked him if it was okay, since both twins were ill in one way or another, and Jasper sent him waves of calm and happiness, so he caved, and we get to take care of you until he gets back." She told me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Erm… twelve, why?" She asked.

"Can you see how long I'll be sick?" I asked.

"You'll be better on Thursday" she told me.

"Crud, my dad took away my guitar while I'm grounded, and I'm not allowed use of my computer, so I'm kind of bored." I told her.

"Hmm…" her eyes glazed over for a few moments. "He'll let you watch a movie tonight, and tomorrow he'll take you to the doctor, and he'll say it can last a few more days, so he'll allow you use of the computer and guitar while you're sick" she told me. Her eyes glazed over again "Oh, and don't eat a whole lot on Thursday and Friday. You'll have to take antibiotic if you do that" she told me. I nodded.

"Thanks, that helps a lot" I told her. She smiled and hugged me.

"Jasper picked up some ginger cookies, take a couple tonight, okay?" I nodded. "Your dad will bring Bella home in about… ten minutes, why don't you rest" I nodded and settled down, drifting into my always random dreams.

I woke up to hear keys typing in the background, a game on downstairs, and a fairly dark night out. I sat up and saw Bella at the computer sending some email. "Hey, hoe you feeling?" I asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she asked.

"Hey, you were nearly crushed by a van, I just got some stupid bug" I replied.

"Nearly being the key word, you're looking pale" she commented.

"You're kidding, right? I'm as pale as you are" I told her.

"Okay, true, but you are looking paler than normal" she said, sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Is it possible to be paler that snow?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It's six, what would you like for dinner?" she asked.

"Soup" I said. She nodded and walked out. I sighed and pulled out my book from under my pillow. I started where I had left off; Katharina had just been wedded to Petruchio. I read until Bella came in with some soup and ginger snaps and a cup of steaming chamomile tea. She set the tray down on the bed. I began my meal as she walked downstairs to make dinner for herself and Dad.

That night, while I tossed and turned, I heard my sister's sleepy mumbling. Ha, another thing we shared, we both talked in our sleep, though on several occasions I had slept walked. I watched head turn a little, she lips parted, her hair scattered on the pillow. She looked rather pretty. It was odd, remembering we looked almost identical, that most took us for identical twins, and yet we looked so different.

"Edward" she sighed, almost content. I looked back at her, confused. "Edward" she said, in a hushed whisper.

Her mumblings stopped and she settled on her side, facing away from me. I sighed and rolled onto my left side, almost on my stomach.

The next morning went by in a blur, I threw up in the toilet this time, got dressed for my doctor appointment, went there, was giving instructions to stay in bed for the next few days, to stay home all week. Dad was advised to keep Bella home for a week if she caught it too. I came home and rested in bed with my well missed guitar while Charlie took of the password. I practiced until a song popped in my head. It was called Coldwater Creek.

"I've spent my days sick, away from my coldwater creek, and I've come to miss it. The soft child babblings, the cool refreshing taste, the soft, clear color. I've missed it and I can't stay away. I've been dying to come back." I sang the chorus, strumming slowly. "I've spent my days sick, away from my coldwater creek, and I've come to miss it. The soft child babblings, the cool refreshing taste, the soft, clear color. I've missed it and I can't stay away. I've been dying to come back." I began to slowly fade the music away. "So don't keep me waiting"

"Are your songs always so cryptic?" Bella asked.

"If they weren't cryptic, they'd be no fun to write" I explained.

"I guess. You hungry?" she asked, I shook my head, feeling dizzy as I did so. I moved my guitar out of my way and hunched over to the nearby trashcan, vomit falling out of my mouth. "I'll change the trash bag" she said after I had finished.

"Thanks" I said my voice groggy. I got up slowly and shuffled to the bathroom to brush my teeth for the fifth time today. I decided to take a shower, allow the warm water to sweep over me. Coming out, I felt so refreshed. I dressed and pinned my long, near black, hair up. I walked to my computer and checked my email, responding to my mom, and signing off. My phone began to ring and I picked up.

"Hey Kylie, how you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Over protective brother" I mumbled to myself. "Fine Edward"

"Good, Alice says she loves your new song" he said. I could feel his big crooked grin as he said this.

"Tell her thank you" I told him. "I'm gonna nap, I'm beat"

"Okay, talk to you later" Edward said.

"Okay, goodbye" I pressed the end button and walked to my bed

That night was light last night, easy dinner, went to bed, what was interesting was Bella's dream. She was mumbling Edward's name again, tossing and turning. Finally, I gave up on sleep and walked downstairs with my trashcan to the living room. I laid down on the couch, my mind drifting off into its slow coming darkness.

I woke up that morning with Charlie stroking my hair. I felt unusually cold this morning, and surprised that I hadn't thrown up. My stomach folded over in response. I pulled the trashcan over and threw up once more. Standing up slowly I walked up stairs to the bathroom where I thoroughly brush my teeth and mouth of the rancid taste. Trudging down stairs, I saw Charlie putting on his belt.

"Esme said she'd look after you today, I'll be back by five" he told me. I nodded and sat down on the couch.

I wrapped a plaid flannel blanket around my body. I was surprised it wrapped so much further around my body. I must have lost ten pounds. That sucked, I had no curves as it was, and everyone always gossiped about how I was anorexic like the Cullens. The thought made me laugh. I heard a knock on the door and got up to open it. Esme stood there. She enveloped me in a warm, yet cold hug. It felt very much at home.

"Oh dear, you're so pale, you're as bad as Edward" she told me. I laughed. If anyone was paler than pale, it was Edward. The guy spent all his time inside, playing his piano, listening to music, reading.

"I never thought it would come to that" I admitted.

"Let's get you some tea" she said, her motherly nature coming into play. I nodded and followed, sitting at the table. "This week has been all too dramatic. What with Edward saving your sister, and Emmett getting arrested."

"I'm afraid to asked" I mumbled.

"Oh, Edward and Rose chained him to a flagpole, something about bets… Oh well, how is your sister?" she asked.

"Good, better than me, that's for sure" I told her. She laughed and nodded. I loved Esme, she was a second mother, and a best friend at the same time.

"And your father?" she asked.

"Good, I'm surprised neither have caught this wretched bug" I mused.

"Thank heavens, he's got a handful with you two" I nodded, he had a handful with just me. She handed me a cup of tea. The cup was hot, but I carefully placed my hands where hers had been, the cool handprints left behind. Sipping the tea, we chatted for a while.

Bella arrived home, surprised to see Esme here. "Hello Mrs. Cullen" she said.

"Hello dear" she said, a soft sweet smile on her face. "Well, I see Kylie is in good hands, I'll be in my way"

"Okay, thank you Esme" I smiled to her. I walked up to sit on the couch next to Bella once Esme had left. "How was school?"

"Oh, if you consider everyone asking you if you're okay for the millionth time and Tyler begging for forgiveness for the billionth time normal, than it was as normal as can be!" she said in fake enthusiasm. I laughed. We were so comfortable around each other. I always knew Bella held back on her personality around others, holding everything in, but she seemed let go around just me. I also felt a deeper level of comfort than I felt around my own father. It was as natural as blinking.

"Just remember you get to keep your head out of a trashcan or toilet in the mornings" I told her. She laughed and nodded.

She spent the afternoon with me on my homework, getting me caught up. I was feeling so much better, I hoped this morning was my last episode of sickness, though I would no doubt get dizzy for a few days. I ate soup- again- for dinner and went to bed. That night, I slept dreamless, a first for me. Never in my life had I fallen into a deep sleep with my dreams chased off. I hated the feeling, just nothingness; my mind always came up with some random dream, colorful, dark, sweet, flat out weird. Never nothing…

I woke to the sound of rain pounding on the roof, the room was dark. I sat up, glancing to see Bella. That second the room flashed a blinding white, like X-rays, or ghost, then a booming sound crashed though the air, the room seeming to shake as it did. Was it an earthquake, or a thunderstorm… both? I pulled my knees to my chest, holding myself safe in a ball. The room flashed a brilliant white again and a loud crash of sound followed, shaking everything. I whimpered in fear. The door opened and my father rushed in. A sudden flashback ran through my head.

_That night my mother had left, taking my best friend with her. I cried myself to sleep, whimpering as I felt a gnawing pain in my chest, carving a hole straight through my body. I had nightmares of my mother leaving, saying she was sorry to me, that this was for the best, so they wouldn't be unhappy. She said she was sorry for taking Bella; that she didn't to have to do this, that she just wasn't happy anymore. I awoke with a jerk, sitting straight up in my little bed. I held my screams and whimpers. Then, the scariest thing happened. The room flashed white, blinding me, and then a loud crashing thrashed through the air, the windows rattling like it did during an earthquake. In my four years, I had never experience this. I screamed in fear, my father rushing in to comfort me._

"_It's okay Kylie, you're safe, I won't let anything happen to you" he told me. I cried into his shoulder._

"Kylie, are you okay?" my father asked me. I nodded, my eyes wide, a whimper escaping my lips.

"What's happening?" Bella asked, slightly frazzled. "Why is Kylie crying?"

"The night your mom left there was a storm like this. It brings back bad memories" my father explained, rubbing my back. Bella pulled my into a hug, comforting her. I calmed down a while and walked out to the living room just to be. I felt the phone in my fingers, debating whether or not to call. The phone buzzed in my fingertips, sending odd sensations through my strained body.

"Kylie, you know I never sleep, right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah… stupid human nerves… just freaking…" my voice was so broken.

"I know, are you coming to school tomorrow?" he asked.

"I wish, I hate being stuck here bored, last time I puked was this morning after waking up" I told him

"Alice said if you could convince him, he would let you" Edward told me.

"How 'bout my ground, has Alice seen any way to ease that?" I asked. There was a pause on the other end.

"Just say you didn't get any sleep- because you won't- and he'll take pity and say he's letting you off your punishment" he told me.

"So no use trying…" my voice trailed off.

The line was quiet, a soft melody echoing through the phone. I sat there in silence listening, allowing the melody to sweep me over, calming my disturbed nerves. My thought went to my mysterious visitor on Monday. Why did a red eyed vampire not attack me? Why did he hug me? Why did he kiss me? Who was he? I was so deep in my thought I hadn't noticed the soft glow of the sun above the full sky of clouds, making my world's sky a stirring white.

"You need to get ready for school" he reminded me.

"Yeah, see ya" I parted.

"Goodbye" I ended my call and walked up stairs stealing the bathroom for my own before the others woke. The shower felt good, I dressed and allowed my curls to dry in tight ringlets. I walked into my room and pulled on a white tank-top with a knit grey wrap-around cardigan and some black washed boot cut jeans. I did my make-up simple, shimmering light pink lip gloss that smelled of cherry blossoms and black eyeliner. I did my eyeliner a bit differently than others though. I made a soft tail curving upward from the corner of my eye and connected it to my upper lashes. I coated on some mascara and glanced in the mirror, satisfied. By now it was six thirty and Bella had woken up.

"Why are you dressed up?" she asked.

"I'm going to school" I said simply, but confidently.

"You have to wait a week before going to school" she said.

"Yeah, but I feel fun. I have a feeling I'll be fine" I told her. She shrugged and got dressed and brushed her hair, her curls falling loosely around her shoulders. I walked downstairs to see Dad in his uniform. "Hey dad!" I said excited, pulling out some fruit and slicing it up in a bowl.

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy?" he asked.

"But I feel fine, sure I didn't get sleep, but I don't want to get behind" I told him, keeping my voice upbeat and happy.

"Kylie… I've been thinking… maybe this week has been enough for you… So I'm letting you off your grounding early" he said. I turned to his in shocked.

"Really?" My voice got high pitched with my hope.

"Yeah" he said. I smiled and rushed up to hug him.

"Thank you" I told him. I grabbed my bowl of fruit and began eating just as Bella walked down.

"Hey," she said as she pulled out a bowl and a cereal box.

We ate breakfast quickly and I rushed Bella to the truck before she could complain.

Xox

Lol… three of those experiences are mine. The reoccurring dream, I got nasty sick once, but mine was only a 24 thing and it was food poisoning, oh, and the earthquake thunder was mine. So yeah, my experiences are pretty weird… oh, and I've only ever slept dreamless once, and that's it!

Anyway, I like odd experiences, they make the characters more… diverse…. So review me some good ones please!

/\ /\

(,,) (,,)

^  
Review please!!


	11. Ignorance!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

notes: Mike has not ask Bella at all, but I think he did earlier that day... I don't remember

Xox-Bella's POV-xox

It's been six weeks since I nearly got crushed by the van, and life has finally seemed to get into a normal schedule. The first week after the incident Kylie was sick all week, people kept asking me for my story, Tyler kept trying to apologize over and over again, and Edward ignored me. The second week people stopped asking me my side of the story, Kylie returned to school- but nobody asked her what happened! Tyler had only slightly given up on making it up to me, and Edward ignored me still. The next few weeks was just everything smoothing out. I'd gotten into this routine of going to school, talking to Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric and Tyler- who occasionally apologizes. I'd eat lunch at the same table with the same people while Kylie alternated between me and the Cullens. I'd drive Kylie home, she'd get a ride from the stupid shiny Volvo owner known as Edward to their house and come back for dinner. We'd take turns cooking, finish homework and go to bed.

Xox-Edward's POV-xox

The sound of soft drizzling rain formed a melodic song outside of this dreary school. Right now Newton has his butt on our desk like he does every day, talking to Bella, wild fantasies of my getting expelled and him becoming her lab partner, wooing her into loving him and marrying her. I wonder if Bella has for one moment in time ever returned his feelings in any way. Mike Newton's mind was in a bit of a frenzy, but not to quick to hear- which is near impossible for him.

_I wonder if she'll say yes, I hope she does. Maybe she'll jump for joy, say she was just too shy to ask me. But how do I bring it up?_

"So" he said finally, looking down at him feet. "Jessica asked me to the spring dance" his voice was nervous, but Bella didn't seem to notice.

"That's great! You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica" Bella said enthusiastically.

"Well…" _Why doesn't she look disappointed, she can't say no!_ "I told her I had to think about it"

"Why would you do that?" disapproval colored Bella's tone clearly.

"I was wondering if…" _Well this sucks, she doesn't even know. Maybe she doubts herself, how could someone as hot as her doubt herself?_ "well, if you might be planning to ask me"

_I hate dances, people feeling all guilty and nervous, it's so confusing!_ Jasper's thoughts echoed in my head. My head tilted ever so slightly to the two, now more curious than before.

"Mike, I think you should tell her yes" Bella told him

His eyes took a glance over to me. _Please don't tell me she asked that freak!_ "Did you already ask someone?" he asked her.

"No, I'm not going to the dance at all" she told him. _Well, a little pushing and she might change her mind and go with me_. Vile human, she said no! Boys' minds now a days are so pushy and perverted; I fear one day I'll change into them.

"Why not?" Newton demanded.

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday" she explained. A string of profanities coursed through Mike's mind

"Can't you go some other weekend?" Mike demanded, but Bella didn't seem to notice, again.

"Sorry, no, so you shouldn't keep Jessica waiting, it's rude" Bella scolded.

The Newton boy walked away in defeat, questions wandering through his dense mind all revolving around why anyone would reject him. He viewed himself so highly, it was entertaining watching his dejection. Now, I wanted to know what was going on in Bella's head more and more. I tired focusing on her mind itself, but it was physically impossible, her mind was mute still, my greatest puzzle, and it frustrated me greatly. Mr. Banner began his lecture and Bella began paying attention, taking a glance at me starring at her. She began starring back, and I expected her to cave soon.

"Mr. Cullen" Mr. Banner called. I broke my stare for a moment, searching for the question of answer, either or just as good.

"The Krebs Cycle" I answered.

I glanced back to see her looking down at her book. She repositioned her waving long hair so it was forming a curtain between me and her. My throat burned like a forest fire and the smell of mouth watering aroma. I noticed there was a second craving coursing through my icy dead veins; that I wanted desperately to push the hair back, to brush my icy fingers along her warm cheek. I spent all of class fighting the latter of the urges.

_Edward, stop with the lust and love! I get enough of it from the humans; I don't need it from you!_ Jasper's thoughts entered my mind. I kept forgetting, he was the next building over, close enough to feel my emotions.

The bell rang eventually, but I didn't rush out at a barley human pace like always, I stayed while Bella collected her things. "Bella?" I asked.

She turned slowly, her pale skin flushing so lightly I doubt the humans could have seen it.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" she asked.

I fought not to smile; she was lovely even when she was angry. "No, not really" I told her. She closed her eyes, hiding her warm brown eyes from my view, breathing in slowly, teeth grit.

"What do you want Edward?" she asked, her beautiful chocolate eyes that always warmed my heart gone from my sight still.

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude, I know. But it's better this way, really" I told her. Her eyes flickered open, my dead, cold heart warmed by the soft presence of the warmest chocolate brown ever known.

"I don't know what you mean" she said, her voice guarded. I wanted so desperately to take her away from her worries, to make her forget how horrible I was, let her know how much I wanted her. But that stupid conscious of mine- though it did keep her alive, I owned it that- told me it was best to keep her away. I may be friends with Kylie, but there was never an issue with her blood, I never put her in any danger, but Bella was another story, and I couldn't keep being in it.

"It's better if we're not friends" I wanted to hit myself after choking those awful words out. "Trust me"

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier" now she had me confused. "You could have saved yourself all this regret"

"Regret?" I asked, confused by so much. "Regret for what?"

"For not just letting that stupid van squish me" she said. I wanted to tell her I was happy to, that I would do it every day for her, but I couldn't.

I sat there for a minute, searching her eyes for any sign of joking, for anything to tell me she wasn't serious, and it hurt me deeply when I realized she was serious. "You think I regret saving your life?" I asked, my voice slightly choked, but I don't think human ears could have known.

"I _know_ you do" she snapped. It felt like dull knives had somehow stabbed their way through my skin, cutting me out, pulling away parts of me that I couldn't recover.

"You don't know anything" I told her far too sharply then I ever wanted to.

She turned abruptly and gathered her books, walking away with long strides. I watched her grace, mesmerized, until her tripped and sent her books flying. I ran to help her. I picked her books and piled them neatly, handing them to her, felling a spark as our hands got so close they almost touched… almost. The spark wasn't happy or good, but sad and depressed over what could have happened. I kept my face emotionless; if I ever tried for angry I would look sad and depressed like my almost-spark.

"Thank you" she said icily. A pang stabbed in my heart at her tone.

"You're welcome" the monster in me retorted. Why couldn't I sweep her off her feet and run away with her and love her to her heart's content and then my own.

I walked to history quickly, not talking to Jasper or Kylie, my thoughts centered on Bella. Afterwards I rushed to my Volvo and sat down, today my Volvo was facing Bella's truck. I noticed one of Bella's friends- more like hopeless admirer- was waiting for her.

"Hey Eric" she called, Kylie glancing over at him. _Seriously, why is he here? Edward, are his thoughts at all nice?_ I glanced up at Kylie, who was looking over at me, I shook my head once. She glared at Eric.

"Hi Bella" he said.

"What's up?" Bella asked, unlocking the door. Kylie crawled in to the other side and sat down.

"Uh, I was just wondering… if you would go to the spring dance with me?" His voice sputtered at the last word.

"I thought it was girls choice" her voice was so startled it was rather funny. _I agree, funny_. Kylie's thoughts said. I looked over at her confused. She must have seen some expression on my face. I pulled my attention back to Bella and Eric.

"Well, yeah" Eric admitted.

Bella seemed to be recovering, smiling warmly, I actually think she's going to say yes. "Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day" she said. Seattle_? This is the first I've heard of this, wonder if she'll take me… _Kylie is rather helpful. _But not you?_ I shook my head. _Didn't Mike or someone ask her already?_ I nodded. She bit her lip, looking back on the others.

"Oh… well maybe next time" he said.

"Sure" Bella said, biting her lip.

Eric turned and walked back towards the school while Bella turned to get in her car. A chuckle escaped my lips, and Kylie was biting her lip to keep from bursting out laughing. Bella put on her seatbelt and started up her truck, muttering something I somehow didn't quite catch. The engine revved deafeningly and the truck pulled out slowly with groans of dreariness. I pulled out smoothly and stopped, cutting them off. Bella scowled at me but Kylie watched we with suspecting eyes. I could wait here for a few moments; give Tyler Crowley a fair chance like the others. I line formed behind the two. I watched as Tyler walked up to Bella's side of the truck. I tapped into Kylie's mind- which was shouting at me.

_Are you trying to make me kill him! I can't believe you're doing this! What is the matter with you! I'm gonna kill Tyler, and Eric, ooh, and Mike! Edward, you better help me!_ I shook my head. She scowled in my direction.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen" she sounded annoyed.

"Oh I know, I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here" _This could not be happening!_ Kylie thought.

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he asked.

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler" her voice was sharp, was the perfect, lovely Bella Swan getting tired of her constant pursuers? _Gonna_ _kill you Edward!_

"Yeah, Mike said that" he admitted.

"Then why?"

He shrugged. "I was hoping you were just letting him down easy"

"Sorry Tyler, I really am going out of town" Bella told him.

"Oh, where?" he asked, looking at Kylie.

"Seattle" Kylie said triumphantly. _Gonna kill you Edward._ She reminded me as I chuckled.

"Oh well, we still have prom" he said, leaving. _You have got to be kidding me! What it with that guy? It he mentally challenged? _I laughed uncontrollably. _If wish your precious piano to stay in one piece, you will stop laughing and drive away before Jessica asks her out_. I laughed again. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie got in and I drove off.

Xox-Kylie's POV-xox

I walked in, the sweet aroma of Mexican food warming my arrival. I plopped on the couch and starred off into space, mostly obsessing on the vampire a few weeks ago. I spent so much time near Edward I couldn't afford to think that near him, I didn't want him worrying or freaking out. I was pulled away by the sound of Dad putting away his gun.

"Hey Dad" I chirped.

"Hey Kylie, what's cooking?"

"I don't know, but it's delicious" I said, throwing my head back to take in the mouthwatering scents.

I skipped into the kitchen, Dad following hesitantly behind me. I gasped when I laid eyes on them, hot, juicy enchiladas! I sat down just in time for Bella to had me a plate. We all stayed still for a minute, waiting for someone to eat the first bite. I couldn't wait to dig in, but this was too interesting to interrupt. Finally I caved and ate a big bite. I chewed, the hot flavor dancing wildly on the tip of my tong. I took my cup of water and chugged it down.

"_Good_! Why do you two have these first bite standoffs?" I asked. Dad shrugged and took a bite.

There next few minutes were silent, just us three chewing.

"Dad?" Bella asked.

"Yeah Bella?" he asked through a mouth full of food.

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Seattle for the day a week from Saturday… if that's okay?" Well well well, she did make it up for an excuse, better help her.

"Can I go?" I piped up like a five year old.

"Why?" my father asked, ignoring me for a moment.

"Well, I wanted to get a few books-The library here is pretty limited - and maybe look at some clothes" she told him. I watched the two intently, wondering what would be happening.

"The truck probably doesn't get good gas mileage" Dad stated.

"I know, I'll stop in Montesano and Olympia — and Tacoma if I have to" Bella told him.

"Are you going all by yourself?" he asked.

"I want to go" I chirped, wondering if he had truly heard me the first time.

"Yeah, unless Kylie comes" Bella said.

"Hello, I already said–_twice_–that I want to go!" I exclaimed.

"Seattle is a big city—you could get lost." He worried.

"Dad, Phoenix is five times the size of Seattle, and Kylie's going with me" she told him.

Well, maybe she had heard me, but had Charlie heard her?

"Okay, I guess, do either of you need money?" he asked, looking more towards me that Bella. I nodded. "Twenty should set me" I told him.

"I'll give you thirty just in case" he said. I smiled. "Will either of you be back by the dance?"

Are you kidding me! Only in a town this small would a father care about his daughters being back in time for the dance.

"We're going out of town to get _away_ from it" I said, trying to keep my anger level. "We don't dance well and I don't trust the guys at school with Bella"

Charlie looked at me in surprise. Why is it so weird to be worried about your little sister? Especially if your vampire best friend has told you what most of them think? Okay... maybe it is weird, either way, I am protective, that is not a crime.

The next morning, I was in a better mood. I quickly dressed and ate. The weather today was nice. The rain was soft, but constant, its little flutters as it descended to the ground. Bella drove us to school, but I had noticed she had parked as far away from Edward as possible. I got out, hearing a splash, then seeing a quick blur, I saw Edward next. I quickly caught up. Bella had dropped her keys in a puddle and Edward had picked them up so he could talk to my sister even though he had decided he would even speak to her. I leaned on the truck's hood, my arms folded over and my chin resting on them.

"How did you do that?" she asked. I watched in amusement as she starred puzzlingly at him, her mind was going through possible explanations, and wondering why he was here, though Edward didn't know that. I felt a tinge of annoyance is Edward as I thought that.

"Do what?" he asked casually, acting dumb— like normal. Awe, I could almost hear him shouting at me to keep my thoughts to myself.

"Appear out of thin air" she said, a bit of annoyance evident in her voice, I wonder, had Edward noticed? Bella might not have even noticed, it was so light.

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant" He said. We must be thinking the same thing now— that she is _very_ much so the opposite.

"Why the traffic jam last night?" she demanded. I had forgotten about that, yes Edward, why are you intent on pissing her off? Or worse yet, me? "I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death" Yes Edward, what happened to the stupid resolve?

_Leave me alone_— I heard his voice say, but I knew better. It was and wasn't him. He hadn't physically _said_ anything, but that voice was so real… what if Edward could project his thoughts to other people! I waited for a response, nothing. He must be too young or too weak to do it.

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him a chance" I loud growl erupted from my chest as he said that. Bella turned to look at me but shrugged it off. Odd behavior was a common thing for me, I was surprised she looked at me more than I was that I growled.

"You…" she gasped. Young, innocent, soft hearted Bella couldn't come up with a bad name for him, I might of, but I was to focused on staying put and not breaking my hand in attempts to punch him.

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist" he continued. Yeah, because you think about her constantly, Edward.

"So you _are_ trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?" Anger flashed in his eyes, for a second, they may have turned a reddish color for a moment he was so mad. If he was human still he would certainly be red in the face.

"Bella, you are utterly absurd" he said, his voice low and cold.

Anger flashed for a second in Bella's eyes, she paused for a moment and walked away, I followed her, I was most definitely not in the mood to talk to him.

"Wait" Edward called out. We walked away still. Stay away, Edward! He ran up to us with a fast human pace, slowing to keep up with ours, matching it perfectly. "I'm sorry, that was rude." No, really? Not the heavy sarcasm! "I'm not saying it isn't true" keep digging your useless grave Edward. "but it was rude to say it, anyway"

"Why won't you leave me alone, even Kylie's isn't in the mood" Bella muttered.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me" he chuckled. I didn't care for his humor at the moment.

"Do you have a multiple personality order?" Bella asked in a harsh tone.

"No, but something close to it" I murmured to myself.

"What do you want to ask?" Bella asked.

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday— you know, the day of the spring dance—"

Are you _kidding_ me? "Are you trying to be _funny_?" she interrupted him.

He was too amused for his stupid own good. "Will you please allow me to finish?" he asked kindly. I bit my lip and dug my hands deep into my pockets. Bella bit her lip and clasped her hands together, thinking the same thing I was, I won't do anything rash— but Edward wouldn't know _that_.

"I heard you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride"

"What?" we both asked at the same time. Edward's face was kind, but it showed amusement at our identical reactions.

"Would you two like a ride to Seattle" finally, he wasn't just talking to her. My mood lightened.

"With who?" she asked. I now found this funny, Bella was so lost.

"With myself, obviously" He said, pronouncing each syllable as if he were talking to a handicapped three year old. Just brought yourself down again Edward!

"_Why?_" she asked, stunned.

"Well, I was planning on going anyways, Kylie is my friend, and honestly, I don't think your truck can make it" he told her.

"My truck works just fine, thank you for your concern" she said as she walked off. I stayed with Edward this time. It was like a child watching their parents fight and ask them to take sides—Edward was my brother, and Bella was my sister, so this would be difficult. I was rooting for whichever side kept me out of this position again.

He began to walk with her again, so I stayed to Bella's left while he stayed to her right. "But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas"

"Just say yes Bella, you two are tearing me here" I whined.

Bella's eyes narrowed at him and she nodded. "Fine" she said, defeated. "Stupid shiny Volvo owner" she mumbled. I fought chuckles, my sister could not think up a truly mean name to save her life. "I thought you didn't want to be my friend" she said suddenly. Oh believe me, that's not it, he wants the very opposite.

"I said it was better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be" he told her flatly

"Oh, thanks, now that that's all cleared up" her voice was loaded with sarcasm. Who does she think she is, me?

We stepped up the cafeteria roof covering, I pulled off my hood, all that was wet was my nose, sprinkled with soft little droplets and the little droplets in my hair that looked like crystals, they were mesmerizing, like all forms of water. Edward's hair was rather damp, and Bella had been kept her hair in her hood, so she didn't have the same lovely effect in her hair.

"It would be more… prudent for you not to be my friend" he explained.

"What about Kylie?" Bella pointed out.

"I'm not smart" I told her. She looked at me like I was nuts, which I might as well be, these two were driving me there.

The bell rang with a shrill ring that I despised, and students scurried away to their classed. We parted there, me and Bella heading to English. We sat down next to each other, Mike Newton on her other side. I glanced over at him and scowled, but he didn't notice, he was to busy chatting with Bella for the last few minutes we had free. The teacher came in and silenced the students early—thank goodness. Bella passed me a note. I opened it and read.

**What do you mean by "I'm not smart?"** It asked.

I wrote back. **I was telling you that Edward can be incredibly annoying and any smart person wouldn't hang around.** That was my lame excuse. I wanted badly to explain to her, let her in at the same time I wanted to keep her as far away as possible from this world, but I was torn between what I needed to do and what I wanted. I needed to keep her away from Edward, but neither he, nor I, had the strength to keep her away completely.

Xox

Hello, just a friendly reminder from your neighborhood author telling you to please make sure to review.

[Smiley says 'review please']

V

\m/(*.*)\m/


	12. Blood! Salt, Iron, Rust, Red, Blood!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga

What the heck??!!!!!? I get 377 visitors and over 1000 hits and most of you don't have the deceny to review! I get less then a tenth of reviewers total complared to all my visitors! REVIEW PEOPLE!

Xox-Edward's POV-xox

"Why the traffic jam last night?" Bella asked, her lovely voice perfect. _I had forgotten about that, yes Edward, why are you intent on pissing her off? Or worse yet, me_? Kylie's thoughts asked me. "I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death" Yes Edward, what happened to the stupid resolve? Leave me alone! I thought towards her, though she couldn't hear me.

And yet, the words echoed perfectly in her mind, exactly as intended. Even she was puzzled by it. _What if Edward could project his thoughts to other people!_ I tried telling her to shut up again, but she didn't hear it. _He must be too young or too weak to do it_. It was a good explanation, but I wasn't going to dwell on it for now.

Xox-Kylie's POV-xox

I walked into Biology and glanced at the board. "Blood Typing" it read. Well, I don't think Alice will show up for Biology today. I sat on the desk and rest my head in my arms. I wasn't looking forward to this. Mr. Banner walked in and started talking. I felt a massive headache come on, and his voice wasn't helping me.

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next week, so I thought you could all find out blood type. For those under eighteen who want to participate, you need a permission slip, the forms are on my desk. Would anyone care to please volunteer a demonstration." I kept my head down. "Kylie, you don't have a lab partner today, let's have you done" he declared. I gulped and looked up. There he was, shining brightly like this was the funniest game, because that's what teaching was to him and having kids get involved was his greatest fun. I timidly gulped again. He smiled brightly again at me. "I promise I don't bite"

I got up and walked to the front of the class. "Lauren, would you please pass out the kits?" he asked. He handed Lauren a box containing multiple little disposable kits. I gulped again, my fear rising, What I wouldn't give to have Jasper in the room. "Now, I want everyone to put on the glove" he explained. He pulled out a pair of gloves from his lab coat pocket and pulled them on, a loud crack as they slapped against his wrist from the release in pressure. I hate it when people do that, I have the worst irrational thoughts when they do that—a great many including being killed. "Take out the white card with the four square" he instructed, pulling out and displaying the card for the class.

"Then the four pronged applicator" he told then. He held up a near toothless comb and displayed that like he had the card. "And the sterile micro-lancet" he pulled the lancet and I could see the tiny barb clearly from my few feet away. My stomach did a flip, making me even less comfortable. I tried to protest, but I couldn't find my voice. I could have mentally called it for hours and searched high and low, but I wouldn't find it, not in time anyway.

"Take the water droplet and place a small drop of water on each of the squares on the cards." He paused as he and the rest of the students did this. Someone please come to my rescue, I thought, feeling so incredibly weak. I might as well have been trying to wrestle Emmett! "Then I want the partners with gloves on to carefully prick their partners finger" he instructed. He clasped my hand and positioned the hand so the fingers were placing up. He noticed the guitar calluses and frowned. He carefully positioned me index finger and jabbed the small needle into my finger with a pinch of pain. My palms became sweaty and I broke out into a cold sweat.

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs" he told them, doing so with my red blood. Blood, iron, salt, rust, red, blood! My mind was in frenzy. He released my hand and I tumbled downward to the ground, my vision blurring out, the sounds around me distant. "And apply it to the card. See, how was it, Kylie?" everything went dark and I was so vaguely in connection with the world. "Kylie?" his voice was panicked.

"Mr. Banner, Mr. Rell wanted me to give you this" I heard a familiar voice say. "Kylie?" it shouted, crouched next to me in concern.

"Emmett, could you take her to the nurse, we were blood typing and she must have fainted." He explained. My mind went weary, but I remember this. Emmett, no, Emmett, leave, run! I had though, struggling to find my voice, but always loosing.

"Sure" he said. I felt his strong arms pick me up and lift me high off the ground. I drifted further into my personal pit of blackness.

(a/n: AHH! I hated writing this. When I write, often I feel the emotions of characters transfer into me, even when I have no reason to feel that particular emotion, and I already faint at the sight of my blood being drawn in any way shape or form, so my stomach is massively sick, so I need to end it here. Please review, because I earned it BIG time! also, check out my new Twilight story Don't Forget on my profile, its a Edward meets Bella after leaving her a hundred years ago kind of story)

and Kizzzzle, would yo please explain what exactly you mean by girl phycoes and Edward over bearing, because I don't want to freak over something small....

(Bunny says to review!)

\/

(\_/)  
(x.x)  
(")(")


	13. Good Grief, it's Dracula

Disclaimer: Kioshie owns nada of Twilight Saga

Xox-Emmett's POV-xox

I walked down the halls to the Biology class. I hope they haven't started blood typing yet. I'll hold my breath if they have. I opened the door, my breath held. "Mr. Banner, Mr. Rell wanted me to give you this" I said. I glanced and saw Kylie collapsed on the ground. Oh crud! "Kylie!" I exclaimed, using up the last of my air. I crouched close to her, mentally checking her fingers for blood. I was use to it, but I didn't want to risk anything. Her index finger on her left hand had a little bit of blood, but it would clot up quickly.

"Emmett, could you take her to the nurse, we were blood typing and she must have fainted." He asked me. I nodded and handed him the slip from my teacher and picked her up in my arms. Her body was cool for a human, but rather hot for a vampire. I carried her out of the class room and towards the nurse. Halfway there her head started to move, so she must be coming out of it. Her eyes fluttered open and revealed her striking green eyes that had lightened and appeared shallower, losing their usual effect.

"Emmett?" she murmured. "No… go… blood… go" her head was shaking, and she was incredibly pale, Edward pale in fact. Maybe she was nauseous.

"Kylie, how are you feeling?" I asked. She shook her head.

"What happened?" she asked her voice cracked and weak.

"They were blood typing, and you fainted" I explained. Her eyes went wide, probably remember the scene. Her eyes got dark again, then darker, this was the darkest I had ever seen them. Her face lost all color it had retained. "Hey, don't remember, think about…" I paused, thinking up a list. "Think of puppies, flowers, clouds, water, color, snow" I told her. Surely she could settle on something.

I carried her into the nurses and set her down on a bed. "Hello Kylie, what happened?" she asked, looking at me and she took Kylie's pulse.

"They were blood typing" I told her.

"Awe, yes, I remember, she has a strong aversion to blood. A girl tripped in Gym last year and began to bleed, and Kylie fainted beside her" she told me, a sad look on her face as she watched Kylie drift off into unconsciousness again. "Kylie, can you hear me? Who is the president of the United States?" she asked.

"Bush" Kylie murmured.

"Keep her conscious while I call her father" she instructed me.

"Kylie, what is your favorite season?" I asked her.

"Winter," she said, her eyes closed, but a soft smile on her face.

"What is your sister's favorite color?" I asked her.

"I think its yellow today, it changes every day" she explained.

"What is your favorite band?" I asked her.

"Coldplay" she answered, her eyes opening as she began to be more steady. I was saddened to see her eyes were very light again.

"What year is it?" I asked.

"1932?" she asked.

"Kylie? Kylie, are you okay?" I asked, now alarmed.

"I'm kidding" she said, a thick grin on her pale face—though it had began to retain its little color. I smiled with her, she was contagious.

"Kylie, your father's coming to pick you up" the nurse said as she walked in.

"I'll bring you your homework after school" I told her. I turned to head back to class.

Xox-Charlie's POV-xox

I was sitting at my desk going over Officer Lennusae's report when my cell phone began to ring. It was the high school. I began debating which girl it was this time as I picked up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Charlie, it's Luann" she greeted me. Luann was the nurse at the high school, which meant it could be either child.

"Hello Luann" I said cheerily, even though I wasn't feeling that on the inside. "What happened?"

"They were doing blood typing in Biology and Kylie fainted," she explained.

"Okay, I'll come pick her up, she's not going to feel too great for a couple of hours," I told her.

"Okay, thank you Charlie" she said. "Goodbye"

"Goodbye" I hung up. I wonder if Bella is as disturbed by blood as Kylie is. I shook the thought away and went to go pick up my little girl.

I arrived at the school and rushed to the nurse's office quickly. Kylie was laying on the cot, her face paler than normal and her eyes lighter than they should be. "Hey Kylie, are you ready to go?" I asked. She nodded, her school bag by her side. "Do you think you can walk?" She nodded and sat up slowly before attempting to stand. She looked wobbly for a second and I rushed to her side. She placed her weight on me and I led her to the cruiser. She sat on the passenger side and rested her head back.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"Like I can run a mile" her voice was dripping in sarcasm, so that was a good sign.

I put in one of her CDs to keep her awake and drove home. Her face was beginning to show in color, but her eyes were still very light. I helped her up the stairs and into bed.

"I'm going to head back to work" I told her. She nodded and I left.

Xox-Edward's POV-xox

I waited anxiously for her to arrive, to speak to her, to listen to her, to hear her soft heartbeat. Today I had sat on the opposite side of the cafeteria from my family, I wanted as much privacy with her as I could manage. She walked in through the cafeteria doors with Jessica Stanley. Her luscious brown curls danced with each of her beautiful, perfect, clumsy steps, her brown eyes was warmer than fire, softer than feathers, deeper than the oceans. She walked to get her food—though it was only water- and sat down at her usual table. Jessica caught sight of me.

_Why is he sitting alone?_ She caught me watching Bella intently. _Why is he watching her? She's not even pretty! She's not even smart!_ Her thoughts were vicious and self-centered as always.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again" she told Bella. "I wonder what he wants"

Her amazing head snapped up with the cutest puzzled expression. Her eyes followed Jessica's until they came to my golden eyes. Her eyes warmed further, and her cheeks burned almost unnoticeably and I grinned. I motioned her to come over.

"Does he mean you?" Jessica asked astonished. He should be asking me!

"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework" Bella said, making some excuse for her friends benefit. _Ha, fat chance! All the Cullens are super smart, like he'd need _your_ help!_ "Um, I'd better go see what he wants"

She got up, picking up her lemonade and school bag and walked over, nearly falling once. She stood behind the chair across from me, unsure. "Why don't you sit with me today?" I proposed, a smiling clear on my face.

She sat down, watching me cautiously. I smiled at her still. I couldn't believe someone this amazing, this perfect truly exist. I was afraid she would disappear, gone in a gust of wind, and I would wake up from some vampire trance and realize she wasn't real. I waited for her to say something, a question, a statement, even to say I was wasting my time, I wanted to hear her perfect voice. It was similar to Kylie's, low pitched, but Kylie's was like violins, Bella's voice sounded like bells, and it suited her magically.

"This is different" she finally said.

"Well…" I paused, quickly debating what to say, I was giving up, I didn't want to try and stay away, that I was too selfish? "I decided as long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly" I didn't realize vampires could say something unintentionally.

She looked at me for a few moments, her face puzzled, but I had no idea on how to explain without telling her all of it. "You know I have no idea what you just mean" she pointed out.

"I know" I told her.

Why is Cullen talking to Bella?—Mike's thoughts echoed in the back of my mind.

"I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you" I pointed out to her.

She didn't take a second to glance over to her table. "They'll survive" she said simply, uncaring.

"I might not give you back" I told her. I wonder if my little warnings would ever break through, they didn't work on Kylie, so why should Bella be any different, in my observations, Bella was incredibly stubborn, Kylie was only stubborn about things she was truly passionate about.

I heard a soft gulp from Bella's soft, delicate throat. "You look worried"

"No" she said stubbornly, but her voice broke, giving her away. "Surprised actually… what brought this on?"

"I told you—I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up" I told her, a smile on my face, a serious warning in my golden eyes.

"Giving up?" she repeated in confusion.

"Yes—I'm giving up on trying to be good, I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may" I felt my smile fall as I explained it to her. I realized the possibility if I stuck to that for one bad moment.

Nothing will happen Edward— Alice's thoughts broke into my head. Maybe I was doing to Alice what I had done with Kylie, showing my thoughts, just for one moment. So you can stop worrying.

"You lost me again" I smiled, her breathing caught for a moment.

"I always say too much when I'm talking to you—that's one of the problems" I told her.

"Don't worry—I don't understand any of it" she said wryly.

"I'm counting on that" I told her.

"So, in plain English, are we friends now?" she asked, her eyes sparkling

"Friends…" I mused, going over the possibilities.

"Or not?" she muttered. A smile erupted onto my pale, cold face.

"Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you" I tried to keep my warning easy, but full.

"And not Kylie?" she asked.

"Bella, by now you must realize that you and your sister are incredibly different in every major and subtle way. I'm not a bad a friend to her as I am you" I told her.

"The case isn't really different" she rebutted.

"On the contrary, Kylie is like another sister, you seem like so much more" I told her. Her cheeks burned a hot red.

"I don't believe it" she said plainly.

"Bella, you doubt yourself too much. Kylie is fun, easy to joke with, even fun to make fun of with, but you? You are perfect" I told her. Her cheeks burned deeply.

"You say that a lot" she murmured.

"Yes, because you're not listening" I told her.

"I still want to be your friend" she told me.

"You shouldn't" I told her.

"You say that a lot too"

"Because you don't listen to me, I'm still waiting for you to believe me. If you were smart, you would avoid me" I warned her.

"And maybe I'm not smart" she stated.

I smiled at her. "Then we can try and be friends" I told her. We sat there for a few minutes, in perfect silence, still as statues. "What are you thinking?" I finally asked.

She looked up into my eyes, her perfect orbs of warm brown glimmering in beauty. "I'm trying to figure out what you are" she told me. I fought back a involuntary growl and locked my jaw, and kept my smile on my face so not to frighten her or hint her.

"Are you having luck with that?" I asked her, curious.

"Not much" she admitted.

A soft chuckle escaped my stone cold lips. "What are your theories?" She blushed that perfect color of reddish pink. "Won't you tell me?" I tilted my head to the side just slightly and smiled kindly.

She shook her head, her curls bounding of her delicate shoulders, my throat burn, but I found it was getting so much easier, little by little. "To embarrassing" said she, a perfect angel who cruelly kept her mysterious thoughts to herself.

"That's _really_ frustrating, you know" I complained.

"No" she disagreed. "I can't _imagine_ why that would be frustrating at all—just because someone refuses to tell you what you're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specially designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean… now, why would that be frustrating?" she asked.

_Don't tell her, bro!_ Emmett's mental voice boomed into my mind.

_Tell her and we'll all be killed, do you want that? No, didn't think so!_ Rosalie's voice hissed.

I grimaced, of coarse Alice and Jasper must have been telling me not to, but those two were so loud it was near deafening.

"Or better" she continued. "Say the person did a wide range of bizarre things— from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a piranha" I thought back to when Kylie was thinking what we were, she had described it as being in a room with hundreds of poisonous snakes and raccoons with rabies. "And he never explained any of that either, even after he promised. That would also be _very_ non-frustrating"

_You WHAT! _Rosalie's thoughts screamed into my mind.

"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you" another thing to cross of my list. Kylie has no temper; she's just protective, Bella has one under frustrating conditions— though I am sure Bella is often protective of her sister too.

"I don't like double standards" she said plainly. We stared into each other's eyes for a long while.

_Who does he think he is! Maybe I should go break it up. No, Bella won't like that… or would she? Should I risk it? She'll forgive me, right? Even if she does, it'll set me back, and leave room for someone else to jump in. Like Cullen!_—Mike's thoughts bellowed. I turned to see Mike's red face and snickered.

"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you—he's debating whether or not to come break up out fight" I informed her. I snickered again, the thought of having a reason to punch Mike, to _really_ punch Mike.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said coldly. "I'm sure you're wrong, anyway"

"I'm not. I told you, most people are easy to read" I told her vaguely.

"Except me, of course"

"Yes, except you" I was about to ask her what she was thinking when I was pulled into one of Alice's visions.

Bella was sitting on the couch of our home, her eyes no longer a perfect brown, but a fear inspiring red.

My mood shifted drastically. "I wonder why that is" I said more towards Alice that Bella.

She looked away, disturbed by my heavy mood shift, now starring at the cap of her lemonade, her perfect, pale fingers delicately tracing the round edge. She brought the bottle up to her lips quickly and took a gulp of her drink.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked her.

"No, you?" she asked.

"No, I'm not hungry" I fought back the urge to laugh.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked suddenly.

I briefly considered the possible favors, all of which I may not want to do. "That depends on what you want" I told her.

"It's not much" she said. I nodded patiently even though the weight of not knowing was deeply paining. She was just so… intriguing! "I just wondered… if you could warn me before hand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good" as she said this, her little pinkie finger traced the edge of the opening, her eyes down for fear of something I wasn't catching onto.

"That sounds fair" I said, loud gulfs of air threatened to come up, known as laughing, I pressed my lips into a hard line, I don't want to offend her.

"Thanks" her soft voice murmured.

"Then can I have one in return?" I asked.

"One" she agreed.

"Tell me _one_ theory" I asked, coaxing her mind into the open.

"Not that one"

"You didn't qualify, you just promised one answer" I reminded her, trying not to sound as hurt as I felt.

"And you've broken promises yourself" she reminded me.

"Just one theory, I won't laugh" I promised.

"Yes you will" she told me. I would never know if she didn't tell me.

I was losing the ability to not beg, so I did the next best thing. I looked down and then back up through my lashes into her warm chocolate eyes. "Please?" I breathed, hoping she would. She blinked, her eyes losing their expressive feeling for a moment.

"Er, what?" she asked, somewhat dazed somehow.

"Please tell me just one little theory" I asked, my voice light, for fear the hurt would show.

"Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?" she asked.

"That's not very creative" I scoffed. I remember a few of Kylie's before she really believed we were different. 'what, are you some escaped secret government experiment project in hiding in fear of being experimented on again?' was one. I believe another had been 'So, what, you're like some sub-species of human that's stronger and faster and even smarter?'

"I'm sorry, that's all I got" Bella said, slightly defeated, slightly… miffed?

"You're not even close" I teased her.

What are you doing! Rosalie's mind hissed. I glanced through her mind and found Alice and Jasper had already left, and Emmett was convincing her to leave as well.

"No spiders?"

"Nope"

"And no radioactivity?"

"None"

"Dang" she sighed.

"Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either" I chuckled. Hers were more entertaining where as Kylie's were flat out random.

"You're not supposed to laugh, remember?" I struggled to smooth out my expressions. "I'll figure it out eventually" she warned me.

"I wish you wouldn't try" I became serious with no struggle this time.

"Because…?" she questioned.

"What if I'm not the super hero? What if I'm the bad guy?" I warned her, but once again placing a playful smile carefully on my face.

"No, I don't believe that" she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Kylie would never hang out with someone like that. That fact that she's near you, the fact she's allowing us to even speak with each other is proof she doesn't see that" Bella rebutted.

"Kylie doesn't know" I told her.

She cocked her eyebrow. "I still don't believe you could be bad" she told me.

"Well, you're misguided and incredibly wrong"

A few moments passed with us looking into each other's eyes, and I found myself forever lost in hr chocolate orbs of melting warmth, only to be found when she broke her intoxicating gaze. She jumped to her feet and I found myself placed back into the dull, near lifeless, cafeteria scene. "We're going to be late" she warned me.

Its blood typing today, for her safety, I am not going anywhere near class. "I'm not going to class today" I told her, twirling the lip of her lemonade that my fingers had blindly made their way to.

"Why not?" Her soft voice almost broke, but caught back into a smooth rhythm.

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then" I told her.

"Well, I'm going" she said, determined.

"I'll see you later then?" I asked.

"When?"

"Come over with Kylie, Jasper needs to help her with her history homework, Civil War and all, come over" I volunteered.

"No, I need to clean our room, make dinner, grocery shopping" she said. Pain painted itself perfectly clear on my face.

"Okay" I mumbled.

She rushed through the doors, leaving me hurt. It was better that way, but I wanted to know her better, the more I knew, the more I wanted to be closer to her. After a few minutes, the lunch ladies began to clean up, so I trudged off to my Volvo. I placed a CD in the player and the sweet dancing notes of Ben Johnson swirling through the vehicle. I drifted off into the blank state of mind Kylie often described herself going into, when your eyes are still, when your thoughts are undirected, flowing with your creative channel. This was the closest to a dream I would ever come.

_Okay, let's just get Bella to the nurse and I'll be her shining knight in armor! And not Cullen! I got really lucky she fainted—_Mike's thoughts had me out of the car in an instant.

"Just let me sit for a minute please" Bella's voice begged, weak. He must have set her down, but I couldn't see them yet—I was still going at a human speed. "And whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket" I chuckled to myself as Mike's thoughts were centered around where he went wrong and how embarrassed he was. I watched through his mind as she slumped down so she was resting on her side, her warm cheek touching the cold wet cement—though it was warm to me.

I turned the corner and saw them not to far away.

"Wow, you're green, Bella" Mike commented.

"Bella?" I called. "What's wrong, is she hurt?" I asked, though I knew better.

What is he doing here? This was my great rescue! Every girl in school has a crush on him, why can't he go pick Lauren of someone?—Mike's thoughts were beginning to really get on my nerves.

"I think she fainted. I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger" Well, that would explain why my throat hadn't caught total fire, one raging to the point the flesh was gone altogether like it had when I first met her. I knelt to her side.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I asked her.

"No" she groaned. "Go away"

A soft chuckle escaped my lips unnoticed until heard and free. "I was taking her to the nurse but she couldn't go any farther" Mike said. _And you're not stealing my glory!_ His told himself in his thoughts, all too cocky. Bella is not a trophy!

"I'll take her, you go back to class" I told him.

"No" he protested. "I'm supposed to do it"

I ignored him and gently lifted Bella of the ground with ease. Her eyes flew open in shock, but they weren't expressive, as if the poison of whatever illed her would spill into her mind if they stayed so open and expressive. "Put me down!" she protested. She was incredibly independent, full set on doing everything herself.

"Hey!" Mike called, trailing us in further protest.

"You look awful" It was rude, but somehow it made itself known without my will.

"Put me back on the sidewalk" she moaned.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" I asked. She would make and interesting vampire. "And not even your own blood." Kylie would make an interesting vampire, watching someone's blood be taken from them by someone else sickened her the worst.

I walked her into the nurse. "Oh my" her soft voice gasped. "Set her down please" she instructed. I followed and rested her on the cots. "Blood typing?" she asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked her.

"Her sister Kylie was brought in by your brother Emmett before lunch, blood typing" she told me. That's why I hadn't seen her, though I doubt I would have noticed. "Edward, you can go back to class, Chief Swan will probably come pick Bella up" she told me. I trudged out and walked to my Volvo to wait for my family.

Xox-Kylie's POV-xox

I was resting on my bed shifting though old photos on my camera, one was of Edward and Alice sparkling in the sun. I pressed delete grudgingly. I had to do this; Bella was getting more and more suspicious with each passing day, if she saw this she would freak out. Bella opened the door, her face was as pale as mine had been this morning.

"You already know your blood type" I told her.

"I didn't get pricked, it was just the smell" Bella explained weakly as she collapsed onto her bed.

"I had it worse. Mr. Banner picked me to be the lab rat since Alice wasn't in class" I complained.

"Weird, Edward didn't show up for class either" Bella mentioned. Scattered thoughts broke through my head, so odd I wasn't making any sense of them.

"I think I'm gonna read something" Bella said finally. She got up and walked to the bookcase, looking over books. Her eyes finally stopped at one title and she pulled out a dark blue book.

"_Quileute Legends_?" she asked me.

"Billy gave it to me for Christmas two or three years ago, when I was a freshman" I told her.

"Hmm… interesting" she said. She walked to the rocking chair and sat down, flipping through the book.

"Yeah, a bunch of myths and whatnot, like werewolves" I said, my brain was becoming further scattered. Quick images and flashbacks of the previous hours flooded my mind. My face broke out into a cold clammy sweat and I began to slip into a soft unconsciousness.

Xox-Bella's POV-xox

I looked through the book when I saw a part about "the cold ones" that looked interesting. I flipped through and saw little notes on the sides in Kylie's writing. "Cold skin like ice?" or "super fast and super strong" and then a picture fell out of Jasper and Alice.

They were standing in the forest in front of an impressive house. They had their arms around each other, looking lovingly into their eyes. The sun graced them with its presence and soft little glowing sparkles coming from their neck, face and hands, and Alice's legs since she was wearing a dress that brushed along her knees.

I looked at another, one of Emmett attacking a bear. He looked like he was almost playing with it, though this did not have nearly as much detail, it was still incredible.

I read the caption for the pictures, "Jasper and Alice in the sunlight" and "Emmett hunting". I placed the pictures back and walked to the computer, turning it on. I quickly looked up "the cold ones" and saw a long list. Scrolling over the first, I clicked it.

"_For centuries, the famous legend of vampires had become popular, from old camp fire stories, to old fifties movies such as 'Blood' and 'Bitten'. It had led some to believe the actually exist, only because of the common links in civilizations centuries and miles apart. Such legends of vampires drinking blood, of being incredibly cold, of having pale and unnatural skin, even of being incredibly strong and impossibly fast."_ I did read on, I knew all I needed to know.

I turned and saw Kylie still sleeping soundly, her cell phone on the night stand. Getting up, I took the cell phone and walked out into the hallway. I shuffled through the contacts list and settled on 'Edward' pressing send. There was a ring, and then, it picked up.

"Hello?" a soft velvet honey voice called through the small black phone.

"Edward, I need to talk to you" I said, my voice broken.

"Okay Bella, would you like me to come pick you up?" he asked.

"No, meet me in the woods near my house, please?"

"Sure" his voice was somehow happy and sad.

"Bye?" I asked brokenly.

"Bye" he told me. I pressed end and walked into the kitchen and rushed out the back door. I ran into the woods about twenty yards and wait. There was a rustle of leaves and out stepped a golden eyed, bronze haired god. He walked up to me, but kept a slight distance.

"You-you're pale, and, your skin is i-ice cold, you never go out in the sunlight, your fast, im-impossibly fast, and string too. You never eat, never drink" I stammered. He looked at me with sadden and scared eyes. "I know what you are…" I waited for him to respond.

"Say it then" he finally murmured in his melodic voice.

"V-vampire" I whispered.

"How did you find out?" he asked, stepping back.

I took a quick step towards him, looking him in the eye; I didn't want him to leave. "I was reading one of Kylie's books, there were pictures, and notes, she fell asleep so… so I researched further… it wasn't her fault, she wasn't well, very out of it" I told him.

"You're not afraid?" he asked.

"No, if Kylie isn't then I have no reason to be" I told me simply.

Xox

Heys! Like it? Love it? Want more? I'm a button away…

Just right here!

| |  
\/


	14. I'm missing something

Disclaimer: I do not any part of the Twilight Saga, I never have, and I never will… okay… story time!

If all yawl are wondering, I decided against Edward being out of town for the weekend!

Xox-Kylie's POV-xox

I awoke that morning in a daze, showered, dried my hair in its natural state— the thick, tight ringlets brushed just past my shoulders in its own bouncy poof. I pulled on some clothes at random and walked into the kitchen, having a decent breakfast.

"So… how are you two getting to school?" Dad asked.

Bella's eyes blanked. "I forgot… you wouldn't mind?"

"Yeah, of course I'll drive you two" he said.

I ate my breakfast in silence, watching the cheerios pile over each other since I never put milk in. I sipped on my orange juice awkwardly. Finally Dad got up and put his bowl in the sink. Bella and I did the same thing and walked out with him. There I saw Edward's Volvo. I stared at him blankly._ What are you doing?_ He merely smirked at me.

"Mr. Swan, I'd be happy to give the girls a ride to school" he said. Dad looked hesitant so I walked over to Edward and turned back expectantly. Bella followed, her cheeks burning red crimson.

"Bye Dad" I said before getting in the backseat. Bella got in and looked from me to Edward.

Edward started up the car in its silent run to school. I pulled out my CD player and placed in a mix CD I had in my bag. Max Morgan's _You Better Believe_ came on, playing loudly in my ears, drowning out whatever they were saying. The drive would be quick… I think.

_Hey you, you better believe, you better believe, I'm not going away_

_Hey you, you better believe, you better believe, I'm not fading away_

_Hey you, you better believe_

_Hey you, you better believe_

_I'll be shining the brightest light_

Edward turned to me, expectantly. I looked past his face out the windshield; we were at a red light. I glanced back at him blankly. He raised his brow. His lips form three clear words. "I told her".

"What!" I shouted, my voice muffled in my ears by my CD. Bella's ears went instinctively to her ears, Edward smirked in amusement. "Wait… you just _told_ her?" I asked, pulling the headphones down. He nodded. The light turned a dull green and the Volvo made a quick approach silently down the street to the high school.

"It's more like… she guessed" he told me. Bella looked at me, almost worried.

My head went a million miles away. I pulled on my headphones and drowned out everything, my eyes closed, my hands in the pockets of my '1995' sweatshirt, breathing through my mouth, all senses cut off. I felt a hand shake me gently. I reached for the door to my right and walked towards the school, my eyes closed. I felt cold hands push me out of my course of direction. I opened my eyes and saw that I had almost run into a tree. I could see Jessica and Lauren snicker, but thankfully I could not hear them, Jessica's condescendingly high pitched voice or Lauren's nastily voice that would make my ears curdle. I walked past them and stuck my tong at them. I walked through the school like that, silent and alone. My mind was just so… far away, like something was purposefully scattering it. I walked into English and just sat there.

The class went by in a blur, Mike sat away from Bella, but mentally, I was far too away to truly enjoy it, the teacher asked Bella a question… at least I think it was Bella, the teachers still couldn't tell us apart, but we were clearly different in our subtle yet clear ways. I walked from class to class, ignoring whoever talked to me. I was walking to lunch when Lauren pulled me aside and against a wall, towering over me. I pulled my headphones off and looked at her, spite in my eyes.

"Look Bella, I don't know who you think you are, acting like that, but it won't pass with me" she told me.

"I'm Kylie, Kylie as green eyes, Bella has brown, oh, and Bella is the one who is too nice to tell you you're as stupid as the common roach, actually now that I think about it, there's more resemblance that just a learning disability, there is also the disgusting smell and the fact you both diseased!" I spat as I ran off. I didn't want to go to lunch, so I went to the Library and just hid in the back away from the librarian or any other students. Finally the bell must have rung, for the students scurried off. I got up from my ball position and walked to class in a daze.

I sat there on the bleachers while we waited for the substitute to walk in. A random girl looked at me and whispered to another. I rolled my eyes and watched my paper transform as I drew random doodles. The substitute never came… odd. I walked to History. Jasper looked at me almost scared. I nodded and let the waves of happy erode my scattered brain, my anger, everything I had today. I don't know why, I was never like this, not before Bella moved back. I was only this bad towards… oh, that's right, my accident. When I six or seven I fell off a tree and got awful amnesia, my memories came back, but over the course of a year. Even then, every year, I feel so awful on that day, like I'm forgetting something completely. I sat back and waited for school to end. Maybe I could walk home, go to the forest maybe… alone… again…

The class ended and I pulled out my cell phone and texted Bella to just leave. I walked into the woods, and just wondered. Finally I sat at the tree I remembered so clearly. It had a small cave formed by its roots. This was the tree I had hidden under, for two days unconscious after falling. All I remembered was I was bored; dad was at work, my friend Christopher had moved away, and… I was missing something. I sighed and crawled under my tree and hid for a few hours. I did this every year, just hiding, trying so hard to remember. It became twilight, so… I walked home, instantly bombarded by Bella.

"Kylie, I have a massive favor to ask you!" she begged.

"Okay… shoot?" I asked, closing my eyes in anticipation.

"I plan on spending the day with Edward, and I really want to go, but I promised Mike that I would go to the beach, but… I really want to go with Edward!" she begged.

I rolled my eyes. "Will he notice the subtle difference in hair length and pout?" I asked.

"You're right, and the eyes!" she panicked.

"I have color contacts, I anticipated this, I'll go to the beach… but I'm not surfing!" I said. She nodded.

"I made your favorite, spaghetti and meatballs!" she said. I smiled and walked into the kitchen.

After dinner, I walked into the living room and played an old song. The music sheet was in my pocket the day I lost my memory, so every year I played it, in hopes to truly remember what I had forgotten. It had a soft simple melody, the cascading notes, the soft climb of sound, like a child running through the forest, but I never placed where, or who. I finished and walked up to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and going to bed.

Xox

Okay… Kylie has a past, we all know that, but since the next chapter is still on her past, I'm reminding you she is a happy, hyper person, just remember that. So… REVIEW! PLEASE!

Twilight Jokes!

Only Alice Cullen can predict the shuffle on her I-pod

Jasper's first job was as a paperboy… there were no survivors

I realized I was obsessed when I got a paper cut and turned to my boyfriend, asking "You're not leaving, right?"

My mom had dibs on Carlisle, my sister fell in love with Jasper, the rest of the world fell in love with Edward Cullen, and I'm afraid of Rosalie… I guess that leaves Jacob… I'll need a bone!

Edward was sitting in his living room when he heard Jacob's thoughts about telling Renesmee about imprinting, he then whined "Renesmee, Jacob made out with your mom… twice"

Every night, I pray Stephanie Meyer was lying when she said the series was fictional

Girls dreamed of being princesses and ballerinas, but I dream of being a vampire

Angela was sitting at home reading Eclipse when she read over "If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party to" Her eyes scanned across the room suspiciously, and she murmured "how does she know?"

It's as safe as Bella's head

Bella: Your skin is pale white and ice cold… I know what you are— Edward: Say it… out loud— Bella: Vanilla Ice Cream— Edward: We could go with that…

review me some jokes, or cool emotes for the ends of my chapter!!! ooh, check out my new one-shot Twilight randomness, and my new story, Don't Forget!


	15. This is the best time for us Twilight

xox-Kylie's POV-xox

I woke up to the soft rays that wafted inward and got dressed quickly. I brushed my hair so it was in loose curls like Bella's and placed the brown color contacts I had gotten for situations like this- for we always had them. I dressed in her favorite shirt and a plain pair of jeans. I put on some sneakers and borrowed her sweatshirt. I ran to the Newton's store and met Mike early.

"Hey Bella, why didn't you take your truck?" he asked.

"It wouldn't start this morning, Kylie's gonna look over it" I told him simply.

"Huh… would you like some liquorish?" he asked. I nodded and took some, nibbling on it slowly.

Others arrived slowly, and we set up groups to go in the two vans that were brought. I was placed with Mike, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and a few others. On the ride there, Jessica started up conversation with me.

"So… Edward Cullen? You and him? What happened two days ago… at lunch?" she asked.

"He just talked… he never really got around to the subject he wanted to talk about" I told her.

"Bella, what was up with your sister? She was acting so weird, she wouldn't talk, she was rude…?"

"Yesterday is a hard day for my sister. Were you around when she was six, in the town I mean?" I asked, knowing full well she was. She nodded. "Well, when my sister was six, she fell off a tree and lost her memory, she was missing for two days, the eventually found her wondering in the forest, her head covered in dried blood. She slowly gained her memory, but for some reason, she doesn't think she remembered everything. So… every year, on that day, she… sort of feels all sad, she thinks she's missing something important" I told her. Jessica, for once in her life, looked sympathetic. Lauren scoffed.

"Well, I think your sister is a nut job, she totally freaked on me yesterday" she said. I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"My sister was missing a huge part of herself for months, no way of figuring out who she truly was, lost, I think she's doing good, I mean, most don't remember who they were after that kind of thing" I told her, wary that I needed to be Bella.

"Well, I think she should get over herself" Lauren said.

"Lauren, say you forgot the most important thing about you… would you feel easy about losing it?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and started talking to one of the other girls.

"So… what do you think your sister lost?" Angela asked me sincerely.

"Honestly, I think she forgot a best friend" I murmured, unsure of myself.

We pulled into the parking lot of First Beach, and I noticed the clouds had taken over and it was perfect. I got up and looked around. The ocean was a hazy sullen grey, the waves crashed on the beach, leaving soft, rippled sand. I walked to the edge of the railing, looking down at the ocean. Something about it called for me, though I couldn't swim, I was terrified of the water.

_Daddy, I want to go in!" I shrieked. Jacob looked at me, smiling. Billy looked at me like I was nuts, it was cold out, the waves were extraordinarily powerful._

"_No Kylie, not today" he told me. I crossed my arms and pouted. Jacob laughed and looked at me, still smiling._

_Billy began to play football with Daddy and Jacob started to join in, now was my perfect chance. I ran to the edge, sticking my bare toe in, testing the freezing waters. I'm not a chicken! I told myself. I ran into the water further. I was splashing in glee until a waved built up in front of me. A scared and frightful scream escaped my lips as the wave crashed over me. I felt its icy cold touch take hold of me, dragging me further in. I struggled against its strong pull, struggling to make it up. I broke past the surface, my arms flailing._

"_Daddy!" I screamed. "Daddy!"_

_A waved pulled over me again, burning me in ice. Water filled my lungs as I fought. Soon my vision faded and I blacked out._

The flashback sent shivers down my spine. That had been a few months after my accident.

"Are you okay?" A husky voice asked from behind. I turned to see Jacob. He looked at me and smiled. "You're pulling that again?" he asked, referring to my taking Bella's place for the day.

I nodded and turned back to the icy grey water. "I'm remembering, the day I drowned…" I muttered. "I still don't know who saved me"

"It was a surfer, pale skin like yours, about your age now, his name was Darrel or something, we were so little…" he told me.

"Bella, who's your friend?" Mike asked.

"Jacob, Mike, Mike, Jacob" I said, pointing to each individual.

"Nice to meet you" Mike said, glaring at Jacob.

We all walked down the hill to the beach. I sat down in the sand, watching the water untrusting. Jessica, Eric and Mike set out to surf, a few others following. Jacob came and sat beside me.

"How much do you remember… since eleven years ago?" he asked.

"Everything… I think" I told him.

"Hmm… the past is a funny thing… maybe you forgot something for your own good" he suggested.

"Maybe I forgot it because I wanted it so badly" I suggested.

"you never told me… what it felt like, loosing who you are for so long" he told me.

"I never told anyone… not fully anyway… It's like, there is this person you need to know, someone so important… your… lost, out of mind and body, afraid of everything… of who you truly were, of who you weren't. Was I free? Was I afraid? Is there something I just don't want to remember? It's just… scary, dark, friends and family leading you into the light, but how do you know it's really your light?" I said.

"A mystery to everyone… you were great, always, I always thought you were so unafraid, while you were lost… I admired you for it" I blush a dark red.

"You really are my best friend. I don't think I could have found that much of myself without you and Bella" I said. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, like brother and sister. It was nice, comfortable.

"So… where is Bella?" Jacob asked. "If you need to be her, where is she, being you?"

"No… with Edward Cullen" I told him.

"Huh… Edward is pretty cool… you were a lot happier when they moved. Do you have like this huge list of brothers and sisters?" he joked.

"Yes, you, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie… I'm truly blessed" I said.

"You were never one for normality" he told me. I smiled and knelt into him, enjoying his warmth.

Xox-Bella's POV-xox

We went to Port Angeles to go to a library and read books. We picked out a pile and went to the corner of the large library to read.

"Want to play 20 questions?" Edward asked. I nodded. "You first"

"How did Kylie find out?" I asked.

"Billy Black had told Kylie of legends when she and Jacob were little, ones of werewolves and vampires. Kylie spotted us out in a week. She finally confronted us all and asked us. 'Are you vampires?' she asked. Rose looked at her in shock. 'Let me rephrase that… are you good vampires who don't drink human blood?' and Emmett and Jasper nodded. I stared at her for a moment. The next day she sat with us, saying most of this kids at school were jerks to her. We all fell in love, well… most of us, Rose was stand-offish but rather friendly to her since she wouldn't tell" he explained.

"Okay… when you said me and Kylie were different cases… what did you mean?" I asked.

"No, I get next question" I nodded and he thought it over. "What is yours and Kylie's relationship?"

"We are best friends, we can't fight with each other, and we can feel each other's happiness and sadness. We may be fraternal twins, but it's like this connection… it's incredibly hard to explain…" He nodded. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen… what is it like, being that far away from her?" he asked.

"It's different, I can feel cold in the heat of summer when she's cold, she can feel hot in the dead of winter when I'm hot, though it's incredibly rare that we do. We can sense the other is in danger… it's… just odd" I told him. "How long have you been seventeen?"

"Since 1918, during the Spanish influenza" he told me. "Why aren't you afraid?"

"I have this feeling, this knowing… that you would never hurt me" I told him, "What can I do to help you?"

"Keep your hair down a lot, avoid moving too fast when you're close to me, keep away from blood when I'm around…" he said. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little, why?" I asked.

"I can't let you go to long without food" he said with a soft chuckle.

We left the library and went to go eat lunch.

Xox-Kylie-xox

"Jake, just admit your afraid of it and we'll move on" I told him. I currently had him pinned and a worm inches from his face.

"I'm no afraid!" he shouted.

"Yes you are!" I said. Slowly, I inched the worm closer. "Bob, would you like to be eaten today?"

"You named a worm?" he asked me with a cocked brow.

"No, I named your lunch" I said with a big innocent grin.

"Bella!" Jacob complained.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Mike was laughing his head off. I turned to him with the sweetest smile I could manage. "Hey Mike, why don't you eat it?" I suggested.

"What? No, no thanks, I'm not hungry" he said, looking away.

"Edward ate one yesterday on a dare" I lied.

"Oh… well… no, I… I just… no" he was at lost for how to say no.

"So are you a chicken or something?" I asked innocently.

"No, I can do anything Cullen can!" he declared.

"Okay, thanks for volunteering" I smiled, moving from Jacob to Mike the worm strung from my pale fingers. Mike's face paled as I neared.

"That's not what I meant" he said panicked as he stepped back.

"But you said you could to anything Edward could, and he's eaten a worm without complaint, can't you?" I asked, pouting.

"I… um…" I was in front of him no, my hand outstretched and the worm crawling in a ticklish circle. He smiled weakly and took the worm out of my hand, dangling it in his fingers. He gulped in slight fear of the spineless creature he was about to eat. He dipped his head back and hung the worm out of his mouth. His hand lingered in the air for a moment. He backed out last second and shook his head and dropped the worm in the sand. I quickly picked it up and brushed the sand off.

"Mike, I thought you had guts" I whispered. I looked up at him with my biggest puppy dog eyes and pout. "It was just a little worm" I said in a small voice.

"Fine" he said. He took the worm and hung his head back again before dropping the worm in and swallowing it whole. Jacob burst out laughing.

"So… how was it?" I asked.

"Bella, you are something else" he said, looking at me with flirty eyes.

"You are a great friend" I said kindly. His face fell slightly. "So… who wants to roast some marshmallows?"

"Sounds good to me" Jacob declared. Mike nodded and we went over to the camp fire.

xox- Bella's POV-xox

After spending the afternoon in the Music store, I had picked up a new CD as a gift for Kylie for going to La Push today, Edward drove me home. I sat there in his car with the engine off, just sitting.

"You know, this is the best time to be with you… twilight" he whispered. I glanced at the sky to see the clouds a light grey and the few patches of sky a soft blue. I looked over at him and smiled. He smiled his perfectly crooked smile that I adored.

"I'll see you on Monday?" I asked.

"Yeah… or you and Kylie could come over…" he suggested.

"No, I'm going to clean the house tomorrow, our room… that kind of thing" I told him. He nodded. "But I had fun today"

"I did too" he said, his crooked smile grew and my breathing caught.

"Bye" I whispered.

"Goodbye" he said. I got out of his car and walked into the house. Rushing up to my room I saw Kylie on the bed writing something on a music sheet. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked.

"Good, I mostly hung with Jacob, I roasted marshmallows, I made Mike eat a worm, I had a sand-fight, I munched on liquorish… that kind of thing" she said casually.

"You got Mike to eat a worm?" I asked

"No, you did" she said simply, pointing to me with her pencil.

"So nobody suspected?" I asked relieved.

"Jacob noticed immediately, but he didn't say a word" she said, looking down at her work.

"I got you a CD" I said. She looked up with big happy eyes. I handed her the CD and she looked it over.

"Demi Lovato?" she asked.

"That was the only CD there that I thought you would like that you didn't already have" I told her as I plopped down on my bed.

"Hmm… I'm gonna play it!" she declared as she put it in her CD player and put the headphones on.

We sat there reading while she went over each song. I was interrupted by jumping in my bed. I looked up to see Kylie jumping with a big grin on her smiled. She jumped from my bed to hers and back to mine again. "I love it!" she declared while she listened. She finally plopped onto her own bed and pulled the headphones off. "The songs are catchy with a variety of moods, the music rules, thank you; thank you; thank you!"

"Kylie, stop jumping on the bed" Charlie yelled from downstairs. Kylie laughed and put her headphones back on. I smiled and continued reading.

Xox

Okay… me likey!

_If your excite for New Moon, leave a review! If your excited for New Moon, leave a review, if you super, super excited, and you really wana show it, if your super, super excited, leave me a review!_

_If you want a new chapter, leave a review! If you want a new chapter, leave a review! If you really want, to see a new chapter, if you want a new chapter, leave a review!_

_If you're bored and passing time, leave a review. If you're bored and passing time, leave a review. If you're just kinda bored, and you're trying to pass time, if you're bored and passing time, leave a review!_

_follow the songs rules and review!_

_\/_


	16. I'm always at my happiest with music

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Twilight Saga but merely a follower who wishes to be a novelist herself…

Xox-Edward's POV-xox

My day with Bella had been amazing, perfect. I guarded my inner self around her at all times, but a more playful; a deepening inner core of me came out with Bella, my romantic, happy self. I was free and guarded at the same time when I was near her, and it was amazing. Like walking on air, like swirling in a peaceful and happy melody for the rest of eternity. I was incredibly hesitant to leave earlier tonight, but I did. Now, sitting at the piano bench, practicing one of my compositions, a new kind of music swayed at my fingers, shifting the song to a lullaby of sorts. Happy, free, calming and yet exhilarating, full of life and yet so quiet, so shy. It presented all my feelings for this angel I knew as Bella. The ending notes of the lullaby lingered in the air before falling into its silent sleep. I smiled and played it again, memorizing it a second time.

"How long have you played that?" Rosalie asked as she walked by, Emmett tailing her, his thought vulgar. I grimaced at his thoughts. "Emmett, calm down, I'm trying to talk to Edward" Rosalie scolded her childish husband.

"I thought it was only twice" I told her.

"You've been repeating that song all night" she told me.

"Hmm…" I mused, thinking of how lost I must have been, a perfect escape of the thoughts of others.

"It's nice" she said as she walked towards the door. "Tell the family that Emmett and I are hunting" she called. Emmett and she ran out in a fraction of a second, but my vampire eyes caught it on perfect memory. I sighed and looked down at the piano debating if what Rosalie had said was possible.

"Good morning son" Carlisle said as he walked down.

"Good morning Carlisle, what are you planning for the day?" I asked.

"I'm taking Esme up north for a vacation today, we'll be back tomorrow morning" he told me. I nodded just as Esme walked in.

"Edward, that song is so beautiful, I love it" she said, kissing my forehead as she walked in. I gave her a smile with ease. "We'll see you tomorrow, try not to destroy the house, alright"

"I'll pass it on to Emmett" I told her.

"Would you please?" she asked as she took Carlisle's hand in hers. "Goodbye" she said. With that, they ran off into the woods like my siblings a few minutes ago.

I sighed and walked to the couch to rest, allow myself to think. Alice and Jasper walked in, their thought clear for my benefit. "Edward, Jasper and I are going shopping, we'll see you later today" Alice said as the walked to the garage. Is everyone leaving this morning? I shrugged and got off the couch and walked to my room, in debate of how to pass time. I logged on to the computer that resided in my room and checked my e-mail. I had secretly followed Kylie's writings on fanfiction—she would kill me if she knew, Alice said she would be embarrassed beyond belief and take down the story— most of a vampire story named Sunrise. It was of a male vampire who had fallen in love with a human. Kylie had posted a chapter, so I read it and left a review. (a/n: hint hint people!)

Afterwards I listened to some music and read a book—for the hundredth time, literally! Time must have passed because when I finished the nineteenth chapter and looked up, I saw it was twilight. I sighed and rolled onto my back, though it was somehow awkward to do so, even for a vampire. I closed the book and went down to talk with Emmett and Rosalie who had returned long ago. I walked in to see them making out—like normal—and sat down on a chair and turned on the TV.

"Hey Emmett, I'm going to beat your high score of guitar hero" I warned him.

He parted from Rosalie for a moment and turned to look at me. "Sorry, Kylie beat you to the punch" he told me. "I tried all of yesterday to beat her"

"Well, I'm just going to beat her, want to duel?" I asked.

"Sure" he said. "Sorry Rose, but this is business"

Rosalie sighed and repositioned herself to watch our tournament. About midway into the duel, Alice walked in with Jasper behind her, carrying her bags. "Edward will win" she told us.

"No!" Emmett declared. His score went down as he cried out in horror.

"And that is why" Alice said with a happy smile. I began to actually win while Emmett raced to catch up. In the end, I did win.

"And I am the king!" I declared, beating the top high score that had belonged to Kylie.

"Not for long, Kylie is going to kick your butt tomorrow" Alice told me.

"Well then she's not coming over" I said.

"Then neither will Bella," Alice countered. I hung my head in defeat and plopped onto the couch. Wow, Kylie is getting to me. Her thoughts lately had become basic, as if she was only half here, Kylie was smart, so her thoughts made no sense to me. Always surface thoughts. Thought I had long ago found out her father Charlie had some sort of shield, that made his thoughts slower, I knew Kylie had something similar that made her thoughts as loud or quiet to me as she pleased, and Bella had one of her own that kept them silent all together.

The night went over simply, I granted a rematch to Emmett, and lost, though I remained the king, I dueled Jasper twice and won once, and after that, I left, I had an idea.

I ran through the woods, the air running through my messy hair. The air of an animal's blood filled my nose as I chased its mouthwatering smell. I came upon a large dark brown bear. I watched in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment, allowing the scent to bring me fully into the game. I crouched down low and prepared to pounce. He turned to drink some water just at I jumped into the air. I brought him down with me and bit my teeth into his soft throat, not bothering to break his neck. I drank quickly and ran off. In mere minutes, I was standing in front of the sunny yellow house with dark green shutters. Kylie and Charlie were already asleep, so I just had to check on Bella. I bound across the street, onto the trunk of the tree and climbed up. The light was off, and Bella and Kylie's chest were moving steadily. I jumped with grace onto the roof and opened the window quickly, hearing its soft creak. I crawled in and looked to see Kylie on her side facing the window, where as Bella was on her back, the covers kicked around her. I sat in the rocking chair, a perfect view of Bella. Time passed with ease, and I didn't mind.

"Edward" she mumbled quietly. Panicked burned in my core, had she awoken? "Don't leave" she said, her breathing still even. I guess she sleep talks too, interesting.

I listened attentively to her murmurs, her slumber even, perfect. Neither had stirred, much to my luck, but now dawn was quickly approaching, and I would have to leave. I ran out the window and rushed home, quickly changing into something different. I walked into the living room to see Jasper and Alice—who was grinning from ear to ear.

_I know what you did_—her mind said with a smile—_oh, and by the way, it's going to be sunny all day_.

I fought the urge to frown. We couldn't go to school, and Kylie always thought it best not to come over to keep the illusion we were actually camping intact, so today would be kind of quite.

"Hello, we're back" Esme's voice called. I was always fascinated by how it was as soft and kind as a kitten's meow, but firm enough to keep Emmett from going too crazy.

_How was your day yesterday, Edward?_ — Carlisle asked

"Good" I told him. _And Emmett didn't do anything, right?_ I shook my head. He smiled and led Esme up the stairs. "I'm going to disappear for a while" I said as I ran out. I quickly ran into the woods and hunted a small deer before running towards the school, hiding in the forest that resided behind.

Xox-Kylie's POV-xox

The sun wafted in through the window, which was for some reason opened slightly, almost unnoticeably. I shook the thought off and walked to my closet, pulling out something simple. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled half of it up. I took my bag and walked into the kitchen where dad was making the only thing he knew how to cook—and cook well I might add.

"Pancakes!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, chocolate chip pancakes" he declared. He handed me a plate and I ate them quickly, enjoying the sweet and warm chocolaty goodness. Bella walked in with a thick smile plastered on her face. "You're in a good mood" Dad observed.

"I love sun" she said. I kept my mouth shut, allowing her to enjoy this rare day, though she wouldn't enjoy it too much when she got to school. "Pancakes!" she exclaimed.

"yes, perfect, gooey chocolaty goodness!" I whispered, taking in the smells the teased at my nose. I took another bite and watched as Bella carefully cut them before pouring syrup on them.

We ate in quietly, enjoying the perfection before us too much to care about conversation. I finished and cleaned my plate before washing the melted chocolate off my face. Bella cleaned up and we said goodbye to Charlie as we got in the truck. Bella drove happily to school, her mood in high spirits. She pulled in and we got out.

"Bella, Kylie!" I heard Mike call out.

"Hey Mike!" Bella called, waving. We walked over to Mike as he ran up to us.

"So, how was your guys' weekend?" he asked.

"I read all day of Saturday, and Bella and I did mostly homework" I told him kindly. He smiled at me and then Bella.

"Spring is taking a good start, I hope it stays like this" Bella said, with a soft smile.

"Hey, did you know your guys' hair gets red in the sun?" he asked. Bella and I nodded. Mike held a strand of her long hair in his fingers, admiring it before tucking it behind her ear. He glanced over at me to see if I was going to hit him. I was in a generous mood—only because Bella was, but still—so I let it go. "Very pretty"

"So, have you finished the English report?" I asked.

His eyes glazed over for a moment. "When's that due, Thursday?" he asked

"Wednesday" Bella told him.

"What are you doing your on?" he asked Bella.

"Whether Shakespeare's treatment the female characters was misogynistic." She told him. He looked at her like she was speaking in tongs. He turned to me expectantly.

"Mine is my analysis on his character King Lear" I told him.

"Awe… I'll have to finish that tonight, anyway, have you heard of the band playing in Port Angeles, Cheese Sticks?" Bella shook her head, but I had heard of them.

"Yeah, Remy Zilette, she graduated last year, she's the lead guitarist, that's so cool" I said.

"I'm hoping to get a group out to see them" Mike said.

"When are they playing?" I asked.

"In May, I think a week or two before our prom" he told me. I nodded. The bell rang with a groan as the Monday began. I sighed and walked to English with the two. It passed with ease, but I could clearly feel my mind being prodded by a watching vampire friend of mine.

_Paranoid much? _I thought in his direction.

I sighed and returned my attention to the board. A mere five minutes passed when a loud, slow buzz echoed through the school. Groans and cheers escaped the lips of those around me. I gathered my things into my arms and walked out of the school, Bella close beside. The loud buzz cried out through the school, louder as we passed each alarm. A fire drill, what a way to perk up my Monday, I thought to myself as I played I hate Monday's piano part for myself. We lined up against the field, the sun beating on us with warm that I did not welcome. Teachers went over their homeroom student and checked their names, students texted, chatted, play games like sticks, joked, and I began to wonder what my friends were doing.

"Swan is so lost without the Cullens, I wonder if she and Bella are going to start competing for Edward" Lauren mused to one of her many gossiping accomplices.

I walked over to Lauren and tapped her shoulder. She turned, probably expecting an admirer, but when she saw me, she rolled her eyes. "Hey Bella". The moronic, slutty bimbo _still_ couldn't keep it straight?

"Kylie actually, I just wanted to say this. Keep your bad nose job out of my business, get your own life, oh, and for the benefit of the school, please stop slutting around, we don't appreciate it and it just makes you a worse person" I told her flatly before turning and walking away. A hand grasped my shoulder and forced me to turn around. I looked and saw Lauren's red, fuming face. I cocked my eyebrow, a silent question of what she was doing. In that instant, I saw her hand drawback, prepared to slap me. A smack was heard, ringing in my ears before the sting if impact graced me with its presence.

"Listen Swan, I will make your life miserable!" she threatened. She cursed me out with words I don't really care to repeat and shoved me backward. I tripped over someone else and fell backwards. I waited for the impact of ground but it never came. I looked up and saw my strange friend looking down at me with now gold eyes. I looked up and saw the clouds were covering the sun. I looked back at him and saw his smile. I smiled back at him. He settled me on the ground sturdily before walking off. I stared back at him, frozen in ground. Who was he?

I felt the buzz in my pocket and took out my phone. _Are you okay, I saw the slap, but then your mind disappeared, how odd._ It said. I shook my head and looked around; Bella was talking to Mike and Jessica. I sighed and walked over.

"Hey Kylie" Bella said. She then looked at me and backtracked. "Kylie, your face is red" she brushed her hand over my stinging cheek. I shrugged and turned to look at Mike who was concerned and Jessica who was finding this amusing.

"It looks like someone slapped you Kylie" Jessica commented, all too innocently if you ask me. I shrugged and looked around. I was ready for this drill to end.

Its end did finally come and school dragged on in _slower_ speeds. I spent lunch with Bella, the whispers of Lauren's spat echoed in the cafeteria, everyone asked me what happened, but I never talked, my mind was too focused on keeping quiet from Bella's indirect listener. Maybe if I left he would have left me alone, but I didn't. School had ended and I went to the coffee shop down on First Street to hang. There I read and listened to my CD player. It was rather quiet, my mind drifted freely, but I was still pondering why. Why were his eyes red one day and gold the next time he saw me? Why did he kiss me on the forehead that first time? Why did he catch me today? I finally settled on forgetting until more answers surfaced and walked home.

"Morning Dad" I said.

"It's five in the afternoon, Kylie" he told me.

"Or five in the evening, I just didn't feel like acknowledging the true time of day" I told him, plopping on the couch and turning on the TV. He sighed and changed the channel to the local baseball game. I smiled and settled down, my legs criss-crossed on the couch, my head balanced on my hands and watched intently.

"Dinner's ready" Bella called. I smiled and skipped in, tripping onto the ground. As I made hard impact with the floor, I laughed, I knew better than to skip, but I did anyway. I picked myself up and washed my hands before sitting at the table.

The soft but unfortunately subtle smell of melted cheese danced through the air, teasing my stomach in cruelty. Bella handed me a hot and steaming plate of macaroni and cheese. I ate quickly, enthusiastic for the melted cheese. As the warm food blessed my mouth, I listened to Dad and Bella.

"You still going to Port Angeles next week?" he asked her.

"Yep" Bella replied, popping the 'p'.

"You and Kylie?" he asked, turning to me. I looked up, a bit of cheese on my cheek and a mouth of warm, cheesy, yellow goodness. I nodded my head rapidly. Bella looked down. Awe, she wanted to go with Edward. I looked over at her and smiled, making a barely noticeable wink. She noticed and grinned widely. I swallow and continued, my mind drifting to the events of tomorrow.

The week had passed without a hitch, I had not seen him, I had not thought of him near Edward, even when my mind drifted for a moment, he did not notice, but I had learned a long time ago, that my mind was only as expressive and I wanted it, so I kept the boring and routine thoughts on the surface, but my mind often pondered when I would see him next. Bella had sat with us every day now, talking with Mike, Jessica and the others often but still, I liked that I didn't have to choose between families, that I didn't have to keep them a secret from her, though she still hadn't come to their house yet.

I sat in my room, reading my latest e-mail from Renee, when Bella walked in. I turned the chair and looked at her. She smiled and I grinned a response. Right, it was Friday night, tomorrow I was faking ill and allowing my sister to be with Edward alone, she didn't know I was faking ill, but I kind of didn't care. She sat at the foot of her bed, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She looked up at me, her brown eyes shining like sunlit vampire skin.

"Happy about tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm not feeling well, I think I might stay home" I told her. She looked at me like I was mad.

"You were scarfing on the fish like there was no tomorrow" She told me.

"Yeah, it's a sudden thing" I said. I was often an awful liar, but a pretty good actress. "Have fun with Edward."

"Oh, okay" she said.

"I'm gonna take a shower and head to bed, okay?" I asked. She nodded as I walked out, my pajamas in my arms.

I got out after the shower and dried before putting on my pajamas. I towel dried my hair and ran a brush through, knowing full well my hair would be in tight, puffy little ringlets. I walked into my room and hid in my bed, wrapping the blankets around and over me like always.

_I ran through the forest, the wind blowing in my baby curls, the trees towering over my young and childish form. I was running from something, for something, to something, and yet, I knew not who, not what, not why. I remembered the sun, the trees, the clouds, the soft rain, perfectly, but not any memory of ever seeing them. I knew what they were, why they were, how they were, but I did not remember any experience involving them. The rain beat across my pale, soft face, leaving my curly shoulder length hair soaked. It drooped across my back as I stopped. I turned around. I was lost, I must be._

"_Kylie? Kylie, where are you?" A man's voice called._

_Who was Kylie? Maybe she was lost too!_

"_Any sign of her?" another man asked, his voice not too far away._

"_We got to find her, Charlie will be crushed" the first man said._

_I worried for this Charlie person. I walked towards the sound of the voices. I crawled out of a bush and faced their backs._

"_Excuse me, but who's Kylie?" I asked in a small, quiet voice._

_They turned. One was Native American of sorts, strong, mature, and fatherly in fact. He did a double take as he looked at me. I must admit, I'm sure I wasn't a good sight, long, soaked hair, wet messy clothes, and scratches over my arms, legs and face. I'm sure my head was bleeding at one point, but no evidence of it remained for me to see. The second man was somewhat old, fifties, sixties, his brown hair had grayed with age and wrinkles had betrayed his kind blue eyes._

"_Kylie, there you are!" The first man exclaimed. He picked me up and swung me around._

"_I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" I asked._

_He pulled from me and watched me with concerned eyes. He knelt down to me, making eye level with me. "Kylie, I'm your uncle Billy, don't you remember?" he asked._

_I shook my head. "I'm not Kylie, at least, I don't think I am… I feel more like a Kimmie, or maybe a Mika" I told him._

"_Kylie, that's not funny" he said sternly._

"_Look at her head, dried blood, she must have hurt it bad, maybe she has amnesia" the other man said._

"_Amnesia, where you forget" I said._

"_You remember me telling you of my cousin's amnesia case?" Billy asked._

"_No, I just know what amnesia is," I told him._

"_She needs a doctor" the other said._

_I looked between the two, for some reason, I was afraid now. The second man wrapped a blanket around my small body and Billy picked me up and carried me somewhere. I played with his long hair, it was almost as long as my own! "Mr. Billy, why is your hair so long?" I asked with childhood boldness._

"_why is yours?" he asked kindly. I shrugged._

_We came to the edge of the forest, and to a car. Billy placed me in the middle seat of his orange truck and buckled me in. The second man sat of the passenger side. I looked up at him and smiled. "Sir, you never told me your name" I informed him._

"_Charlie raised her well, so polite, my name is Jackson, sweetheart, my grandson is your age, his name is Mike" he told me. I nodded and watched as Billy started the truck. I watched as we drove down the unfamiliar streets, down the roads until we stopped and pulled into somewhere. I saw lots of black and white cars I knew as police cruiser, but no memory of why I knew that. Billy pared his truck and got out. He picked me up and carried me in. He opened the doors and a young man his age with dark curly brown hair like my own and a kept mustache was pacing. I saw him in a blue uniform._

_He stopped when the door opened and turned to see us. He starred at me in disbelief; he ran up and took me from Billy's arms, hugging me tightly, he swayed, murmuring words I didn't quite catch. "Kylie, I was so worried!" He finally said. He looked at me expectantly, but I didn't want to break his heart by saying I didn't remember._

"_I'm sorry" I said._

"_Let's get you to a hospital" he told me. He took me and carried me to his car, a police cruiser. He settled me in a car seat and got in, driving off. I looked behind and saw the orange truck I had come to know belonged to Billy follow us. He finally slowed and pulled into a spot. He opened the door and picked me up, carrying me in. I watched as women in colorful clothing rushed over. I listened as they fussed over me, asking Charlie for details, but he said he would explain in due time. I eventually found myself in a long bed and a doctor with black hair and stormy grey eyes checking me over._

"_Okay, your name?" he asked me._

"_Kylie" I answered._

"_Your last name?" he asked me with a questioning look. I nervously glanced over at Charlie's badge. I read clearly 'Charlie Swan'. What a pretty name._

"_Swan?" I said, but it sound like a question._

"_Your birthday?" he asked me. I looked around, something to hint me to the truth. "Kylie, can you remember your birthday?" he asked me, a soft questioning face._

"_Umm…" I began to panic._

"_Sweetheart, don't you remember?" Charlie asked, stroking my wet hair. I glanced at Billy who had guilt in his eyes._

"_Charlie, she had amnesia, she didn't even remember her own name when we found her" he told her with a guilty expression. My cheeks heated up and soft, hot moisture poured down my cheeks._

"_I'm sorry Charlie, I tried, but I can't" I told him._

"_It's okay baby girl, I'm just so glad your okay!" He said, hugging me tight._

_I heard frantic steps rush to me. A woman with pale skin and wavy red hair was carrying a young girl with similar curly brown hair like my own. Her face was also pale and her eyes were a warm brown. She smiled and reached for me. The woman set the girl on the bed and rushed over to me and hugged me tight._

"_Oh Kylie, I missed you so much, you had us so worried baby girl" she murmured in a sad yet comforting hushed tone._

"_Renee, I need to talk to you" Charlie told her. She nodded and walked off with Charlie. I turned to the girl who was watching me intently._

"_So, Kylie, what'd I miss?" she asked. I starred at her blankly and shrugged. "Come on, tell me!" she begged, stubbornly._

"_Bella… hold off for a moment, I have to explain something to you" Billy told her, leaning down so he was eye level with her. "Kylie isn't feeling okay, she got a big bump on her head, and she doesn't remember anything" he told her in a soft soothing voice._

"_but she remembers me, right?" she asked. She turned slowly to me. "Right?"_

_I looked down, betraying tears falling silently. "You got to remember Kylie; I'm Bella, your sister!"_

"_I have a sister?" I asked. She looked at me with shocked eyes. She made traitor tears of her own and they pushed downward. Renee walked back to me, her eyes sad._

"_Bella, what's wrong?" she asked my sister._

"_Kylie, she can't remember, she forgot me!" Bella cried. I wrapped my arms around her and allowed her to cry on my shoulder. I cried on her too, allowing grief to overcome me._

"_Bella, if it helps, I already know you're my sister, and I already love you" I told her. She smiled and hugged me tight._

I woke up from my memory of a dream. I sat up and saw a rush of wind blow the curtains, but the window was closed. I got up and walked to the window to inspect. I opened it and looked out. There, I saw on the tree, Edward, crouching back in fear, as if a mere human like me could harm him.

"I kind of don't really want to know why, but I'll ask it anyway, why?" I questioned.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"No, but I'm the one who's asking the questions, so answer, why?" I asked again.

"Well… I find watching Bella sleep fascinating" he told me.

"Now I'm glad you can read my mind, I don't need you crawling in the window and watching me sleep, but, hey, come on in" I offered. He looked at me in disbelief. "Fine, suit yourself" I said, walking away from the window. He jumped in and walked to the computer chair.

"You're letting me be in your room at night?" he asked me.

"You can see my dreams as it is, why bother protesting?" I asked. "Just keep quiet"

He nodded and I went back to sleep, drifting into a soft blackness.

Xox

Yay, chappie 16 DONE!

YAY! I got eight review this chapter, and I'm ESTATIC!!! I gotta go soon, so do me a favor and leave me a review as a gift for when I get back, I would LOVE that! Oh, and to the AMAZING reviewer who wrote 'luv' over and over again, I LOVED that! That is one of my favorites, the fact that you not only reviewed, but took the time to do that, it is AMAZING! I really appreciated it, and it lifted my moods even higher!

So, show your love and review! Tell me how you feel about school, I start tomorrow. Tell me your favorite food, something, I love hearing from you guys, even if its not even about the story, I just love opening my mailbox and seeing even just one review. If I open it, and its just one review, I do a little happy dance, so I truely love hearing from you guys! Tell me something awsome!

Review and make my day please!

\/


	17. I thought you remembered

Disclaimer: I am not an owner of the amazing Twilight Saga

Xox-Kylie's POV-xox (I hate going over the parts in the book, it's boring and I like the creative writing)

I woke up to see Edward gone, Bella getting dressed and hear Dad making pancakes. Bella looked over at me. "You feeling okay?" she asked. I shook my head and rolled over, pulling the black covers over my head. "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting beside me.

"Headache" I complained.

"Oh, would you like something for it?" she asked.

"No, I'm just going to sleep it off, go have fun with Edward" I told her.

I felt the weight shift as she got up. I heard the door creak open and shut. I sighed and drifted off into a soft slumber. I must have awoken later, for my clock read half past nine and Dad was gone. I got up and dressed in a three quarter sleeve black blouse and a red tank top. I put on some black wash boot-cut jeans and a pair of black flats. I ventured into the bathroom and ran the brush through my hair, and walked down into the kitchen. I ate breakfast and gathered my sketchbook and walked off into the forest that stretched behind our small home. I walked down the self made trail lined with fist size rocks into a soft meadow. I smiled and settled down in the tall grasses with my bag. I pulled out my sketchbook, drawing pictures of flowers, trees and animals dancing on my pages. I must have drifted off into a daydream of sorts, because a rustling of brushes shook me from my mental slumber.

I looked up and saw the young vampire you I had encountered just a few days ago. I sat up and smiled. He smiled back towards me and walked to me. "What are you drawing Kylie?" he asked me.

I looked down, scared now. "How do you know my name?" I murmured. I glanced up at him through my dark lashes. He was shocked and remorseful.

"That smile, I thought… I thought you remembered" he panicked. I looked up at him, concern playing in my eyes. "You… you still don't?"

I shook my head, my thick curls brushing my face as I did so. "Who are you?" I asked.

Xox

HA! Cliffy! Who is our mystery vampire? And what is his connection to Kylie? HA! Told yalls! this is one of the best chapters so far, if not the best... I didn't tell you? I know I told someone... probably my Dad...

story updates

Code Lyoko-

Story of eight- chapter two has been finished

Confessions- I have stopped work on the comedy for now, but when I have finished some of the stories- don't see that happening honestly- then maybe I will continue, but I want to work on much more serious writing

Star Wars-

Saved me- I'm working through some major plot twist, so, if you're a fan, read it, I'm thinking over rewriting a chapter at a time, not sure when I'll start though

Twilight-

Saga- going strong, but I have writer's block, so it's on pause while I work on others

Don't Forget- I have it finished, it's just a matter of posting, and yes, there may be a sequel when things clear up

**Press the green button to go to Disney Land (which is where I am now! HA!)**

**\/**


End file.
